The Mummy: Rise of an Empire
by robert32514
Summary: Betrayed and angry with the world, a Vengeful Wizard will resurrect that which history has long forgotten, and an Ancient Princess will rise to aid him in conquering the Realm that dared to hurt 'Her Chosen'.
1. Chapter 1

**The Mummy: Rise of an Empire**

 **Prologue**

 **I do not own Harry Potter or The Mummy**

 **J. K. Rowling and Universal Studios do.**

 **Positive reviews are welcome.**

 **Authors note: I'm jumping the years of the Harry Potter timeline about ten years ahead in order to correlate with the recent release of the new Mummy film. This is so that Harry will be a bit more older and a lot more mature. I want him to have a hardened personage as this chapter will reveal the reason behind his damaged mentality. I hope you enjoy.**

 **Prologue**

 **North Sea**

 **Azkaban**

 **May 29th, 2007**

 **7:39 PM**

The night was was cold, the waters choppy. The waves lightly slamming into the vessel as it made its way towards its intended destination. The scent of the sea wavering in the cold, Dementor filled night sky. The vessel was small, reminiscent of an early to late 1800's Fishermans ship. It chugged along into the dark nights' waters with none of its occupants speaking, the silence only being drowned out by the sloshing of the outside waters. The waves crashed hard against the small boat as it sailed towards the Prison only meant for the worst of the Wizarding Worlds offenders. In this, only seven people were on board the said ship this night.

All stood as the Captain of the sailing vessel directed his boat towards a docking pier that was now within visual range mere meters of the infamous Wizarding Prison. Of the six, only three dared to look up at the large, towering structure, as one of the six shook with a haunted look, and another, his companion, comforting him as she touched his shoulder.

Sirius Orion Black, Lord and Head of the House of Black, looked and beheld his wife to be, Amelia Bones, as she comforted him with a soft touch, and a comforting smile. She knew, like the others, that he was still haunted by the years spent in this retched place that he now found himself returning to in order to 'Rescue' his boy. But, now a days, he was even worse than before. And it all had to do with the spirits of ones whom had once called Sirius their friend and brother.

It all started after Harrys incarceration when Sirius began to experience nightmares many a night. He had dreams of James and Lily, calling him 'betrayer, liar, oath breaker', followed by many more foul, crude names, insults, and terms used against him. No matter what Amelia tried in order to calm his mind and remove his haunting nightmares, nothing helped, until one day, Sirius finally snapped, only to act in order to silence the screams of the ghosts of his deceased friends.

Even now, the shell of a former man could barely smile at her in return as he then turned his attention to the person waiting on the pier for the arrival of the party.

On his left, stood Albus Dumbledore in his purple and golden robes, looking ever more the age he truly was as the recent week had not been kind to him since they had learned of a ruse that had caused them to all to turn on the Godson of Lord Black.

It was only a week earlier when Draco Malfoy, son of Lucius Malfoy, had drunkenly stumbled out of Knockturn Alley within the Wizarding Shopping Center, ignorant of his surroundings due to his inebriated state, that he found himself face to face with a very crazed and desperate, Lord Black.

A flash of red from a wand in the face of the near 18 year old, and the young adult fell into the arms of his captor. A second later, and with a _'crack'_ , both individuals were gone.

The next day, Sirius dragged the barely haggard Malfoy into the DMLE, throwing him into the desk of Amelia Bones. Things happened all too quickly from there, when it was learned that the charges once held against Harry James Potter, were false, and that an innocent had been imprisoned for a crime he did not commit, once again.

The charges that had imprisoned the last Potter were for two counts of murder, of one Neville Francis Longbottom, and Seamus Finnegan.

Pandemonium ensued as many a heads of Houses within the Emergency Wizengamot meeting, cried out in outrage when it was learned that Draco Malfoy, alongside Vincent Crabbe and Gregory Goyle, had murdered both boys, while under the guise of Harry Potter from the use of Poly Juice Potion.

Using Harrys stolen wand and several strands of Harrys hair, a vial of Poly Juice Potion, a quick change, with his glasses finishing the look, after having stunned the real Harry Potter from behind earlier that day and hiding him in a closet within the Slytherin Dorm rooms, the murders were performed. The halls of the attack against Potter had been cleared of not only students, but the staff and portraits as well, at the time of the said attack.

With this new information, Draco was formerly charged and found guilty after the charges held against him and the admission to the crimes were confirmed via 'Veritaserum'. Unlike Harry, who did not get a chance to defend himself let alone being denied the truth serum in order to prove his innocence, Draco was given a chance to speak, only to brazenly laugh and freely admit his crime once the counter agent to the truth serum had been administered to him, letting the Wizengamot know, that not only had he framed Harry Potter, admitting his guilt without an ounce of remorse, but the entirety of the Wizarding Worlds Governing Body had condemned an innocent, yet again. One whom was supposed to be their savior.

"The night's cold." spoke the new Minister of Magic of Wizarding Britain, Rufus Scrimgeour. It was always rumored that his Predecessor was up to no good, accepting bribes and such. The man never did like Cornelius Fudge, and only put up with him because he had no choice at the time. With many a vote of no confidence held against the man, following Malfoys imprisonment, for the farce of a trial that was held against Harry Potter, with Sirius Black leading the charge, Fudge with his head lowered, slowly stepped down from his post when the vote was passed.

Many sought the position of Minister, including the former Ministers Undersecretary, but with many a votes held in Blacks favor, Scrimgeour was elected until an official Election was held. As the new Minister, Rufus promised to clean up the Ministry, starting with removing Harry Potter from Azkaban, and ensuring the lad would be exonerated, with all that was taken from him, both financial, and more, fully restored to him.

Albus, upon realizing the truth of the matter, nearly sunk into a drunken stupor, as once again, Tom Riddle had tricked not just him, but the entirety of the Wizarding Realm, forcing many to turn on Harry Potter, as they had all done Rubeus Hagrid and at one point, Sirius Black himself.

Many a family throughout the realm cried out in lament for what they had done to their once 'Savior'. Former friends and colleagues of both Harry and the House Potter, sought to undo much of the mistakes they had perpetuated against him. Fortunately, many of Harrys belongings seemingly disappeared after his incarceration, as well as his owl. None knew how, few had suspicions, but could never figure out how almost all of Harry personal belongings had vanished.

His only belonging that didn't disappear was his wand as it was within the Ministry at the time of his imprisonment, but that too vanished before it was able to be retrieved.

"That it is." came the Headmasters reply as he gazed upon the building holding two of his former favorite students only son. Minervra, bless her soul, had come upon the aged man who voluntarily stepped away from two of his positions within the Ministry as he felt that the work load was becoming too much, and yet he knew that wasn't the only problem. In his advanced age, he'd become complacent, making more mistakes than he knew how to handle. In doing so, many of his people were being lost, one after the other, whether it was through treachery, death, physical torture, or just plain walking away from it all, before Harry was incarcerated and after his innocence was proven.

With the boat mere meters from the pier, those upon the boat readied themselves. And yet, the Headmaster had felt as if something was off. There was one person upon the wooden balcony awaiting them, but it was not whom they were expecting when a robed individual with the hood raised, awaited them. Quicker than the old man could react, a wand was quickly pointed at them as the hood lowered, and the face of Lucius Malfoy came into view.

"Don't try it, Dumbledore. I'd just as soon kill you and be done with it. But the Dark Lord has plans for you." he said a he gazed upon the boats occupants. Before Black could make a move to reply, many a bodies floating within the air, shimmered into view. All of whom were grasping the source of their flight with one hand, and holding wand at them with another. The boat was surrounded on all sides by broom riding Death Eaters, no longer needing their masks, up to and including Draco Malfoy.

"Didn't quite think things through, did you Black." the young blond haired Wizard snarked with a sneer.

"Silence Draco." his father hissed in agitation. "No need to set them off as they will die this day, as our Lord has promised."

His son could only _'grunt'_ in reply as another person, recognizably known to be one of Lucius's lot, the elder Lord Goyle, walked up, hand held out, open palm up, with the other also pointing a want while waiting for the group to hand over their wands.

"You won't get away with this, Malfoy." Amalia Bones said as she stepped onto the pier and surrendered her wand.

She was smacked with a backhand, causing Sirius to react as he thrust himself forwards, arms and hands poised to strangle the Death Eater, only for him to receive a blow to his stomach that dropped him, forcing the air from his lungs. Gulping in air, Black managed to raise his head and look the man in the eyes, "Before this nights done Malfoy, I'm going to kill you."

"Hoping against Hope, how endearing. Take them before our Lord, so that they may see the end of the last Potter." the elder Malfoy said as after each individual was upon the pier, each was marched into the high tower-like prison as the skies overhead rumbled and thundered.

Being roughly shoved forward, it took moments before they entered the rather high, dark, and dreary fortress-like prison. Since there were no elevators within the prison, it took them some unknown amount of time before the entire group of captives and their captors managed to reach a level that all had known that the framed prisoner known as Harry Potter had been held in.

The wing itself was a high security wing, meant for the worst of the worst. But it was there, that all got a chance to see, the Dark Lord in waiting, torches lining the wing as they hung from the walls, darkened shadows dancing upon the walls due to the light the flames put out.

"Aahhh, Albus Dumbledore, come to see the end? The end of everything?"

"Tom," the old man said with a _sigh_. "Look how far, you have truly fallen."

"You bastard." Sirius Black growled out, his hands curling inward into now whitening fists.

"Sirius Black, welcome back, it seems like being here doesn't agree with you. And yet, this is where you helped put your own Godson, nonetheless." Voldemort sneered, eliciting several of his followers to chuckle darkly in return. "Bring out the boy."

"My Lord?" came the response from one of his still masked Death Eater.

"Do as I say, Jugson. Bring out Harry Potter, and let them see what their choices have done to their precious 'Savior'." he reiterated.

"Yes, Master." the masked minion replied as he and another masked Death Eater departed into the shadows.

"I've had enough." Sirius shouted as he elbowed one of his captors in the face, only to receive a shock of blinding pain for his efforts.

The one who caused the pain was none other than his former cousin whom he removed from the family shortly after his own trial. Bellatrix no name, formerly known as Bellatrix Lestrange nee Black, with her wand raised, and a wild eyed look of fury, stepped forward, having screamed 'Crucio' upon her former relative. Sirius, upon his new found freedom, removed Bella from the family, but not before annulling the marriage between her and her then husband, Rudolphus Lestrange.

She obviously had not taken it very well, as though she may have lost not just her name and wealth, but she also lost her family Magics, while Andromeda and her daughter had been welcomed back into the family.

She made to curse Sirius yet again, when her wrist was forcefully grabbed by her master, who managed to coax the deranged witch down. She slowly lowered her wand when her head snapped in his direction, and seeing his eyes and knowing he would not forgive insubordination, lowered her head in submission.

"As you can see Black, you have already lost. Dear Bella will kill you, but only when you and your...comrades watch as I kill the last ounce of hope to this world. And once Harry Potter is dead, nothing will stop me. All who oppose me, will die."

"My Lord, we have him." a voice spoke out when the crowds parted, allowing through the throng of people, an image which none of the side of the light had ever hoped to see.

With his feet dragging on the floor, his head down, was Harry Potter, being carried by both arms on ether side as if he weighed very little. His hair had grown, dirty though it seemed from the dust of the prisons walls. His clothes were worn, and torn in some areas throughout the body. None could see his face as strands of his hair fell over his forehead, construing his face.

"Help him to stand." the snake faced psychopath stated.

As they did so, the entirety of the people all around watched as even when those whom were supposed to helm him to stand, failed to realize how far he was gone as he began to fall, forcing them to capture him before he did so.

"Can you not see, what your actions have wrought, Albus Dumbledore. Once again, an innocent has suffered upon pain of Death because of how you have failed him. Yet again, you have failed."

Dumbledores head hung low in shame as he could no longer look upon that which he was solely responsible for.

A low moan managed to get Voldemorts attention, as he stepped up to the pale and sunken skinned teen. Lowering himself in order to face his would be destroyer, the Dark Lord spoke, "Hello Harry Potter. How the mighty have fallen."

Harry began to cough as if he needed aid in order to speak.

"Wa-Wat..."

"Water? Very well, Harry. Being a Merciful Lord, I shall grant this request."

Conjuring a plain glass cup into his free hand, Voldemort then proceeded to fill it with water that he then when finished filling it to a necessary level, placed it to the boys lips and proceeded to aid him to drink.

As Harrys lips took in the precious liquid, water spilled from either side of his mouth as Harry gulped the water furiously, though much of it escaped his mouth. He coughed some of it up, forcing Voldemort to pull away as the teen choked and coughed. Harry then began to breathe heavily, taking in lungfuls of much needed air.

"Do you know who I am, Harry?" Voldemort asked as he once more stepped up to him, vanishing the cup of water and grabbing Harrys hair. Yanking it back, he had to smile as he quickly turned his head to observe Black failure to stop him from touching his oh so precious Godson.

"T-To..."

Turning back to Harry, he asked mockingly, he asked, "What was that Harry?"

Placing his head near the boys lips, what could be mistaken for ear holes, the Dark Lord listened, "La..Last req...request..."

"Oh, and what is that last request, Harry?"

"C-Come closer."

"Yes?" the red eyed snake-like wizard said as he leaned in closer to Harrys lips to where they were merely a centimeter from his lips.

"Khadishmol Khadishmal, Paradouse, Paradouse." Harry said, his words coming as if filled with power.

The Dark Lord jerked back and stumbled away from the boy, as if stung. Harry on the other hand, having allowed his head to fall after it was released, slowly raised his head, a smiled filled with promising vengeance upon his face, a hoarse chuckle escaping between clenched teeth.

"Was that supposed to mean something, Harry?" Voldemort asked, a slight drop of sweat upon his brow.

"Wait for it." was all Harry said.

Suddenly, the entire prison shuddered. A loud sound, unto like a loud, deep horn, sounded. From behind the gathered Death Eaters and other followers of the Dark Lord, a bright light shined forth. The sound of horses _'winnied'_ when those said followers, both marked and unmarked, saw with fear filled eyes, as a group of horses pulling a chariot, being driven by a humanoid with the body of a man, yet, had the head of a dog.

The being of pale light, drove right through the crowd, causing them to scream, and yet none was touched, save for the Dementors as they too were dragged behind the driver of the vaporous chariot.

The Dark Lord on the other hand did not get a chance to raise his wand as he too was plowed through. What he failed to see as his minions were passed, was an unknown mist flying from Harrys scar, a mist that had a face he would know well. But upon the unknown being passing over and through him, he felt all of his links connecting his physical body to the world, _snap_!

Like chains breaking all at once, he collapsed to his knees as he watched an image of his very presence being dragged off alongside the Dementors, reaching out futely as the being in the chariot then flew into a misty, yet flowing vortex of air, and disappeared. The light of his approach, dying with his leave.

Voldemort felt weakened, as if his entire bodys strength, had suddenly left him. He could not feel the magic within the body he currently inhabited. He turned painfully as he began to feel as if the magic maintaining his body began to fail. He observed as Harry Potter, having fallen when the unknown being plowed through him and those around him, including those who held up his body, gradually, rose to his feet.

Harry didn't bother worrying about the Dark Lords followers, as they began to feel weakened, just as much as their 'Lord'. With a slow step, the Last Potter walked over to Voldemort, wherein he then knelt before the would be man on one knee. With his head tipped to the side.

"I bet you're asking yourself, what in the hell did I just do? You know, the last time, that spell was used, was by a woman in 1926, a woman who just so happened to have stopped a dreaded monster like you, from taking over the world. He too thought he was immortal, until she showed him otherwise. Just like you thought, until now. That man, in the chariot, was Anubis, Lord of the Underworld."

"A-Anu..."

"Anubis. That's right."

"B-b-but..how.." Voldemort asked weakly, feeling his body begin to break down from within, something Harry too noticed.

"The 'How', is rather easy. You not only pissed of Thanatos, but the Peverell Clan as well. You and I, were the last of the Clan Peverell, you of Cadmus, me of Ignotus. Now, I am the last, and truest descendant of The Peverell family Bloodline. It was said, that when Ignotus died, he walked hand in hand with Death, as if they were old friends. Well Tom, you really didn't think you could stave off Death forever, did you?" Harry asked as he rose to his full height. "And as it stands, as the last of Ignotus descendants, Death was only too happy to give me a way to beat you, and I did it with only four little words, and the help of a Death God just all too willing to aid me."

He knew Tom could not speak, as by now, his vocal cords were no doubt liquidized, just like the rest of his body was soon to follow. Tom Riddle, alias Lord Voldemort tried reaching out to Harry Potter, who took a step back as a moment or two later, Voldemorts body began to change from a solid form, to a red liquid catalyst, that then spilled out onto the floor, pooling beneath not just Harrys feet, but beneath the feet of the now deceased Dark Lords followers.

Moans were once more heard as every being whom were marked, began to cry out, until their bodies breathed their last. Harry had turned to see this, as Sirius Black stepped up beside him to watch. There were a few who could only continue to moan, as if in extreme pain, as they must have been unmarked, but were no doubt touched by the Death God that had just come and gone mere moments ago.

"Harry, what did you just do?" Sirius asked as he turned to his Godson.

Harry didn't look back, but only said one word, "Justice!" he then collapsed into unconsciousness in Sirius's arms, the man catching him as his Godson fell, as if the last ounce of consciousness and strength had fled him.

The man carefully fell to a knee as Harry rested in his arms. Sirius's right hand brushed the boys unkempt hair to the side, not failing to see the now faded scar that barely stood out. The Black Lord wept as he pulled Harry into his chest and held him there. Over and over he apologized, rocking back and forth with the unconscious teen in his arms, almost silently crying out to Lily and James, and just pleading with them to forgive him. He then turned his head down, kissing Harrys forehead as he continued to apologize.

"Sirius." the familiar voice of Albus Dumbledore spoke, as he placed a gentle, yet firm hand on Sirius's right shoulder.

Sirius raised his eyes to the man, who looked upon Sirius's tear streaked one, letting the Black Lord see the tears upon his own aged face.

Dumbledore then turned his eyes upon Harry, but when he made to touch him, Sirius pulled away, with a fierce growl, "Don't touch him."

"Sirius...I-I meant no harm." The old man pleaded.

"You've done him enough harm." Sirius said through clenched teeth.

Dumbledores hand hovered in the air as he thought back onto his failing, and then dropped it. Sirius leaned on a wall to the side, cradling his Godson to his chest protectively. Amelia and the Aurors were already reacting, stunning the still alive followers of Voldemort, those who had yet to be marked. Some which were pretty recognizable from within some influential and wealthy families, and some which were pretty high within the Ministry.

After issuing out orders, Amelia then turned her attention to Sirius, and looked at the boy he held close to his heart. With a sigh, she walked over to her fiance and knelt before him. Casting what monitoring charms she knew, she sighed as she spoke, "He's merely exhausted." turning to the mess that had once been Voldemorts body, she then asked, "Just where in Merlins Beard did he learn a spell like that? Was that really Anubis?"

"I don't know, Amy. I really don't. But, I'm glad to say, no, proud to say, he did it. He finally did it. My Prongslet." He lowered his head to Harrys own and kissed his forehead once more, before holding his head close to his chest.

The survivors all, standing shakily with the nights events still fresh in their minds, managed to gather themselves until calmness overcame them. Sirius, with Harry in his arms, stood. He was not surprised with the weight of his boy and how light he felt. Looking forward with Amelia now leading him away, Sirius realized he would have to walk through the throng of bodies now lining the halls of the prison. As he walked, he stopped before the bodies of both Malfoys, their eyes blank and unseeing, "I told you, you were going to die, tonight. I'm just jealous that it was Harry who did the deed instead of me." he said as he looked down upon the now deceased father and son with contempt. Without a further word more, he continued on his trek, those still living and among the innocent, moving out of his way and or giving him an opening from the respect and somewhat fear of the unconscious individual in his arms.

The next day, many a people, the world over, rejoiced at the news, that Harry Potter, had finally put an end to the Dark Lord. There were still those whom had followed him, now within their own individual cells within Azkaban who were stunned upon sight after being confirmed as unmarked followers of the Dark Lord. On the other hand, those marked, both within and without Azkaban on the very same night the Dark Lord was finally and permanently vanquished, ended up dropping dead at where they had stood, clutching their arms and their chests.

In St. Mungo's, there were many marked followers being floo'ed in, their life force quickly being drained upon the Dark Lords demise. Minutes after the man was dead, they too met the same grim fate as those who died within the Wizarding Prison.

A week had gone by, and still, after being checked over by Madam Pomphrey, all were perplexed as to why their hero and Champion would not awaken. For the entire time that had passed, word had quickly spread of Voldemorts defeat at the hands of Harry Potter, using magic never before seen or heard of.

Dumbledore and Amelia Bones were silent on the details, with the surviving Aurors and Prison Guards being informed to remain silent as well with forced oaths as a way to silent rumors and speculations.

The entirety of Wizarding Britain once more hailed The-Boy-Who-Lived as a Hero only after just weeks before, they condemned him as a villain and budding Dark Lord in waiting.

All the while, Harry remained ignorant of the world outside while on the inside, within the deepest recesses of his mind, he found himself standing before a vast dune or desert of sand.

Looking up, he had to squint as the blue sky burned with the radiance of the burning sun. On reflex, he had to shield his eyes as his head then lowered, a slightly dry wind blowing against his skin. The air was hot, dry, humid. His skin, burning under the intense heat, even if he was not native to the location of which he found himself.

Turning and looking upon his surroundings in order to understand what his eyes were conveying, he could not begin to comprehend the idea of where he was.

"Hello." he called out as he turned back around, his voice echoing within the vast desert, he was barely able to protect his eyes from the sand and dryness of the hot, yet windy climate. "HELLO..." he hollered.

He began to despair at first when the hairs on the back of his arms and neck began to rise, and it was then, that he felt that he was not alone. Spinning around every which way, he could not figure out where the presence was, or even what it was.

All he knew was, that it was watching him. He felt no malice or dark intentions from it, only curiosity and amusement. Suddenly, as if the air before him rippled from the sun and hot winds effects upon the desert, a small shady speck, far in the distance, appeared. It seemed to be getting closer as the speck grew larger in height, though the air continued to ripple.

'A mirage?!' he thought to himself as the image remained advancing towards him. Lest his eyes deceive him, he could make out what appeared to be a figure in a white, sleeveless gown, with long dark hair.

It was as if time moved quicker than he thought possible, when the image or being was suddenly upon him. It stepped forward several feet from him, on his left. He turned towards the being which was from what his eyes could make out, was a rather gorgeous, young woman. She was the most beautiful creature he had ever seen. And yet, as he turned to look upon her, she turned to look upon him.

She had the most exotic, sun kissed skin he had ever come across. She seemed to stand at an even height as he did. Her hair, long, ever flowing. The white gown, extended in the back, trailed along the sands, flapping in the wind.

The tips of her toes seemed to have been dipped in some kind of bluish-green cosmetic makeup. There were markings upon her face and neck, markings of which he could not decipher, but yet seemed familiar to him. There were similar markings upon her hands and fingers, which also bore various pieces of gold jewelry. One of which, if he was not mistaken, was Egyptian in design.

Having visited the Library when he was a child, he'd often been astonished with Egypt, its rich history and culture. He'd seen the many pictures depicting Ancient Egyptian Hieroglyphs, pictures of the jewelry that now resided within Museums both in Europe and Egypt, according to the books. This very knowledge came to his mind as he then looked upon the large necklace lying across her collarbone and extending to just above her breasts.

The said necklace consisted of combined stones and precious metals, most of which was gold. The symbol of two snakes, joined, yet facing one another sat in the center of the precious object. On either side of her head, flowing down her neck to the center of her collarbone, were what seemed to be runes. He was no expert on runes, of that he would gladly admit. His former friend Hermione, could possibly figure it out, but for the moment, his eyes were distracted as they continued to travel to her eyes. Brown orbs gazed into his emerald green. The bluish-green makeup beneath her lower eye lids made her all the breath taking.

She was a Goddess in human form. His breath caught in his throat as he continued to stare upon the woman before him. He was at a loss for words as time seemed to suddenly stand still. Both stood before the other, words yet to be spoken.

The womans right hand then raised and cupped his left cheek, _"Setepa-i!"_

"What?" he replied softly, gently grasping the back of her hand.

 _"Setepa-i."_ she repeated.

To him, the word began to take another form when she said it again, as if he always knew what it meant, "Your chosen?"

Her soft smile was all he needed to confirm that that was exactly what she had called him. That same smile was infectious, and seemed to make his heart, that had gone cold for some time now, beat with a warmth he had never known or felt.

She once more began to speak in the strange language, but to his mind, he understood her words as he was easily able to work out what she was saying, or rather asking of him. _"Come find me."_ she had said in the strange language.

"How? Where are you?" he asked.

Placing a blue-green finger tipped hand over his chest, above his heart, she looked from his chest, to his eyes as she answered him. His mind translated her words once more, that his heart would guide him. Before he could ask her the meaning to her answer, she closed the space between them and slowly inched her head towards his, her lips lightly touching his own. For a moment, he felt as if the world had disappeared, and all that remained was she and he. A spark was lit within him as he reciprocated the kiss as he grasped her by the forearms and pulled her tightly to him.

The moment ended when her lips left his own and brushed his ear, _"Find me."_ she had said, _"Free me, Setepa-i."_

Suddenly, images came to him, and instinctively, he knew where he needed to go as once more, a desert came to the forefront of his mind, then a small town where the image zoomed to the ground beneath the sand. An image of a crying face, images of statues of dog headed men with spears. A room off to the side with more statues, surrounding a pool of liquid silver.

From the pool of liquid, a coffin with the image of a screaming woman, rose from the depths. His vision showed him zooming once more as the image of the woman in his arms was revealed to him once more, only she began to shrink into herself. He pulled back from her in shock as he saw that as in his vision, she was beginning to shrink and decompose right before his very eyes.

"What's happening?" he shouted as he watched her body begin to shift into a mummified corpse, her arms held to at him, her rapidly mummifying expression pleading as an unknown force began to pull them apart.

"No, NO, NNNNOOOOOOO!" he screamed as she flew backwards at the same time as he did, the mere sight of her form, shrinking as the distance between them lengthened until he could barely see her, "I'LL FIND YOU. I'LL SAVE YOU!" he hollered, reaching out for her in futility until his world went black once more.

With a gasp, he awoke, clutching blankets that he did not recognize, to his chest. "Wha...Where am I?"

 **In the meanwhile**

"Oh, that poor boy." the Matriarch of the House of Weasley lamented as she cried sullenly. Her husband Arthur, pulled her into his arms, patting her back soothingly. Within Number 12, Grimmauld Place, members of the Order of the Phoenix had their heads down in shame. Many of them, former friends of James and Lily Potter, and the few recent, being once known friends and associates of Harry James Potter. Only a few stood in a corner away from the lot, looking down at the many members in disgust.

Fred and George Weasley, the twin sons of Arthur and Molly Weasley, Fleur Delacour, Luna Lovegood, just to name a few. All believed in Harrys innocence and stuck by him, refusing to believe that Harry could be the monster they and others claimed he was. Now here they stood, with others who believed in Harry, looking down upon the fools who condemned an innocent, yet again.

"I will never forgive myself." Hermione Granger said as the tears she had shed for the last week, refused to recede. Even now, with her parents with her as guests within Sirius's Ancestral home, they could not ease her suffering from the guilt she felt for the part she played in destroying Harrys life.

Even the scarred Veteran Auror, Alastor 'Mad-Eye' Moody, refused to raise his head. Ever since Harrys innocence was revealed, he had beat himself up mentally, wondering where he had failed to see the truth. The truth was before him, and even with his 'All Seeing Eye', he was oblivious to it all. He stood against a far wall, leaning against it, his staff before him.

Normally, he'd be shouting obscenities, telling everyone to suck it up, and spouting 'Constant Vigilance', but he just didn't have it in him. He felt all of his past sins come crushing down on him, as if his age and disfigured body followed suit. He wondered, as did everyone, if the souls of the Potters, could ever forgive them for what they had done to the last Potter.

Albus Dumbledore walked in, looking every bit his own age. His bones ached as he sat at the Head of the table. None dared to look up at him or acknowledge him. He understood and did not have to say it, he deserved it. After a moment of silence, he turned to Remus Lupin, seeing the hagard man and Were-Wolf looking worser than ever as he looked like he had not shaved or cleaned himself in some time, "Any change in Harry, Remus?"

"No, Albus. And even if there were, I doubt he would want us to be near him." the man answered. Looking at the others at the table, and then those standing apart from them, "And I wouldn't blame him.

Before Dumbledore could ask anything else, both Sirius and Amelia walked in, an official set of documents from both the Ministry of Magic and Gringotts in her arms. Sirius, seeing the old man in the seat meant for him as the head of his family, walked up to the old man, "You're in my seat, old man."

Dumbledore merely nodded as he raised himself up, and moved away, allowing Sirius to take the seat, while another Order member allowed Amelia to sit in his spot next to Sirius right, the old man taking a seat at the end of the table.

"These documents, are for Harry. Officially recognizing his innocence. He has been exonerated of all charges of which he was accused. This also means that his record has been expunged, leaving him with a clean slate. With this and the aid of the Head of Gringotts, everything has been restored to Harry, every coin, currency, property, everything. He is also recognized as an adult by the Ministry, meaning he is free to make his own choices, whatever they may be. Should he wish to leave, we are obliged to let him."

"Minister Scrimgeour wishes to address this before an entire crowd of the Nations Reporters, as soon as Mr. Potter is able, once he is conscious and in a lucid state. He intends to present Harry with an Order of Merlin, 1st Class, return his Family's seat to him on the Wizengamot, and more, in order to be able to correct and right any wrongs committed against him by the previous Ministry Heads, The Dark Lord, and the now deceased Death Eaters. Rufus wants Harry on his side." Amelia said.

She made to say more, but a startled _"Gasp!?"_ from the Head Hogwarts Healer, Madam Poppy Pomphrey, had everyone snap their heads in her direction as she quickly rose to her feet and rushed ot of the room. Almost everyone got up a second later and followed quickly after her.

As she made it to the door, she paused as her hand grasped its handle, she barely turned her head to look upon the huge crowd of followers, standing beside and behind her, right outside the room that Harry currently occupied, "As Head Healer, I demand that you all wait until I have had a chance to examine Mr. Potter, and depending on whether or not he wishes to see you, will be up to him. Now if you will excuse me."

She entered the room, the door slamming shut behind her, causing some to jump at the sudden loud slam, as no doubt she was among the many he believed in the boys innocence and would not hear of any false claim made against him at the time things happened when they did. Everyone made to sulk outside the bedroom, some conjuring chairs and waiting, such as the elders like Sirius, Amelia, Dumbledore, and a few others, the rest either reclining against the wall, sunken, shallow skin from the sadness that permeated their hearts and the guilt eating away at their consciousness, such was the case in Ronald Weasley, who had barely been able to hold any solid foods down when Harrys innocence was revealed. He had practically starved himself, as he was no longer the person he once was.

His skin pale and clammy, his eyes sunken in, purple blotches outside his eyelids, wherein his eyes were also bloodshot from lack of rest.

His sister Ginny was no better as she resembled her older brother, her hair loosing the fiery radiance it once held. She too looked as if she could do with a bit of food and or drink, and yet, like Ronald, had deprived herself of those necessities as penance.

Nothing her parents nor older siblings could say and or do could make them eat or drink, their conscience getting the better of them for their actions in trying to destroy what remained of Harrys belongings that Dobby had not already retrieved and or protected.

For Ronald, it was like 4th year all over again. For his sister, she had betrayed someone whom had personally saved her, someone she had dreamed of marrying, someone she worshiped as a hero, never seeing the boy beneath the Legend everyone created at the time after James and Lily Potters deaths. It was only a week ago that the entirety of the realization had come to the forefront of their minds with a Vengeance, and the possible reppercusions and outcomes that could follow.

Almost 45 minutes had passed before the old Medi-Witch would exit the room quietly, the door almost _'clicking'_ shut, her hand on the door. As she turned to the now alert crowd of people, they could see the tear tracks flowing down her cheeks, fresh tears falling from her eyes.

"Poppy?" Dumbledore queried.

"He...He is...stable. But will need time to heal and be...rehabilitated. He has...given me a message to deliver...to you all. Or at least to those who have betrayed him."

"What did he say?" Sirius asked, afraid of the answer.

"He intends to leave our world, and never return. He wants nothing to do, with any of you." here she looked at most of the people all around her with accusing eyes, "Especially for those who turned against him. For those who stood beside him, he will contact you when he deems it necessary."

Many _'gasped'_ at this outcome, though others weren't so surprised at Harrys choice and were more or less expecting it. Many of the women of the huge crowd weeped at this, heads hanging low. Several individual men, both old and young, also lowered their heads in shame.

"H-He can't...leave. He just can't!" Hermione wept, her face in her hands as she dropped to her knees in emotional agony. Her parents kneeling beside her, trying to give her the support she needed through reassuring words whispered into her ears.

"You have all brought this on yourselves. He quoted to me a phrase that he once heard that I can and do understand, even now, 'Envy the country that needs heroes. For him, he pities the country that needs them. You either die a hero, or you live long enough, to see yourself become the villain.' He's been seen as both. All of you put him on both pedestals, and now, you 'ALL', will suffer the consequences."

"There mu-must be something we can do?" Molly Weasley pleaded.

The Medi-Witch shook her head, "There is nothing any of you can do. Nothing. He is adamant about it. And for once, I agree with him. As his personal Healer, I am bound with an oath to acquiesce to his wishes."

With that, she re-entered the room, sealing and warding the door closed. A new wave of weeping and lamenting began among the gathered.

For two weeks, Poppy Pomphrey was the only primary person who managed to see to and speak with Harry behind closed doors. She saw to his rehabilitation, which she thought was going rather well, more than well as he fought to overcome the effects that Azkaban had on him, taking nutrient potions to restore his health, Skelegrow to fix the damage done to his bodies height problem, another healer was brought in to fix his eyes issues before being dismissed.

Upon the third week, Harry was declared fit to leave. Many tried to stop him, The Weasleys and Hermione, minus Fred and George, as Madam Pomphrey discreetly passed messages back and forth between them and Harry. Dumbledore, Amelia Bones, even Sirius himself tried to get him to stop and listen to reason. He refused them that right. He had taken the material both Amelia and the Ministry had for him. A letter was sent to the Minister, with the message basically saying in laymen terms, to 'Piss Off!'.

On that final day of the third week, Harry exited Grimmauld Place, and disappeared. It would be some time before anyone, ever saw him again. There were reports of his relatives being arrested and even sued by Harry. Number Four, Privet Drive being reclaimed, sealed up, and possibly sold as the Dursleys were evicted from the premises upon their detainment, with Dudley being placed in his Aunts custody.

In the end, near the end of 2007, the name 'Harry Potter' would be synonymous with those whom were falsely detained and imprisoned without a trial, something Amelia Bones hoped to correct as those whom were, were compensated for the times spent without trials. People like Rubeus Hagrid were restored the rights that were denied to them.

Try as they might, those whom cared and or claimed to care for Harry tried to find him by speaking to those whom refused to speak of his whereabouts and or break his trust.

It would be almost a decade before Harrys name would be brought up again, as a storm broke over the horizon, and a feeling of dark times that have yet to come to pass, would be noticed, as Powers of Ancient Times would awaken, and the world of Monsters would be known, once more to both the Wizarding Realm and the No-Maj Realm.

 **I'm Back. Guess who? Hehehehe, here's a new story in honor of the new Universal Studios Monster Universe that is being rebooted for a whole new generation. I hope you like and enjoy the first chapter of this new beginning story. A heads up, an unknown calling himself 'Guest', has aided me in correcting some mistakes, particularly where it concerns vernaculars of Law and such. so Guest, thank you. More to come soon. Until next time.**


	2. Chapter 1 The Search

**The Mummy: Rise of an Empire**

 **Ch. 1 The search**

 **I do not own The Mummy and or Harry Potter**

 **Universal Studios and J. K. Rowling do**

 **Positive reviews are welcome**

 **Authors note: Wow, under 24 hours, and already, 14 positive reviews. That's awesome. I am already working on this first chapter as the reviews climb. There is much that will defer from the movie as much as possible. I will be trying my best on this next chapter, so wish me luck.**

 **Ch. 1 The search**

 **Mesopotamia**

 **The Cradle of Civilization**

 **Currently known as Iraq**

The sun bore its awesome, heated rays upon the desert, making the air blistering hot. For almost ten years, he'd been searching for her, his Queen. He knew he'd had to go to great lengths just to find her, and in the ten years since he left the world of Magic, she was all he had thought about.

Time passed relatively fast, what with him returning to Muggle or Mundane schooling using various aliases in order to throw off those whom persued him relentlessly in order to try and coerce him to forgive them of their trespasses against him. Having taken private courses in both worlds, mastering his mind, magic, and himself, improved his capabilities to a sharp point like an acid etched blade.

He now stood at 6'1 in height, muscles that would and often did, make many women he'd pass by and or come into contact with, swoon with lust and some men to look upon him with envy. But he turned them all down, for his heart would only belong to another.

He wasn't huge by any means. His body had an even greater mass than that of a swimmer, but less than someone like Hollywoods A-List Celebrities like Arnold or Stallone.

 **Flashback**

Many years under extensive training of the body and mind had him become just one of the smartest men in the world. He was also one of its most dangerous.

Under the tutelage of several Masters of their own craft, Harry James Potter studied basic fighting styles from Shadow Boxing, to Tae Kwan Do, Karate, Jui Jitsu, Akido, and Keysi or KFM. He had undergone Survivalist Training after meeting with former Military Officers whom were now top notch mercenaries whom worked for the Governments when needed for off the books special missions. He learned much during his training in what time he spent with them. Though it felt like being in Hell during the training period, he learned to adapt, to live off of the land, study maps, terrains, and learned to read a compass. During a visit to a Buddhist Temple, he learned to center himself and to merge his mind and magic in a manner where wandless magic became as easy as breathing. As a friend of the Monks, he even learned to harness the magic of Nature itself in order to refill his inner Magical Core should he ever exhaust himself and deplete his energy reserves.

For educational studies, he studied History, Philosophy, Drama, Medicine, Computer Engineering, Science, Math, Advanced Data Engineering, Neurological Sciences, and Linguistics. The last of which enabled him to learn over a dozen languages, some of which were said to be Dead, and or no longer used within Modern Society. He earned Masteries and Doctorates in all of these fields, but as a way of doing so in order to learn more, he was forced to use Time Turners he acquired with the help of unnamed associates. This took off several years of his adult life, but at least he didn't tire himself out as a former friend had, nor did he allow himself to accidentally run into himself as he knew well enough the repercussions of playing with time and the risks it involved.

Having planned ahead, he ensured he followed the plan step by step, so as to not cause a Paradox, and erase himself from the timeline altogether.

He returned to Britain for a time as nearing his 8th year away from the Wizarding World, he had felt a pull on his magic. Still learning to master his mental defenses at the time, he realized that whatever it was that attached itself to his magic, did so out of desperation.

Harry had developed and studied a much newer form of 'Apparition' during his time away from Britain. The newest form, he called Shadow Travel. To him, it was more like walking into a shadow, and coming out in another shadowed area in a different location, enabling him to go from 'Point A' to 'Point B' in under a second, without the side effects that Apparition has on others, such as nausea, vomiting, etc.

Stepping out of the shadows near to where he felt the pull, he noticed the pull getting even stronger as something dark, and Deathly cool, pulled at his core at the same time as the original pulled tighter at the time of his arrival.

He noticed several individuals standing before a rundown shack, while others stood at the door, looking in, all the while, he himself hid behind a tree, cautiously watching. Thankfully, it was late in the evening. The darkness of the night sky, barely hinted at these people as he recognized quite a few of those who were watching out for unsuspecting guests.

He recognized the scarred visage of Alastor 'Mad-Eye' Moody, standing at the door, looking inward. Harry mentally cursed as he nearly forgot to conceal himself as the former Aurors Magical eye could possibly see behind him upon his arrival, and at a distance, what no others could. Hopefully, Moody had yet to catch onto the fact that he had just arrived as he quickly cast the most advanced _'Concealment Spell'_ in his arsenal of spells, upon his person before the Former Auror could be alerted to his presence.

He even recognized Remus Lupin, Nymphadora Tonks, and some of his ex-friends such as Hermione and Ronald. Sirius was no where to be seen, and his senses had caught onto the fact that he had arrived at a most pivotal moment of his life as two, very powerful forces were growing stronger upon his arrival. He noticed that the power was on a similar magical wave length as that of his families cloak that resided within his pocket.

The feeling in his core was getting stronger, as the visage of Albus Dumbledore had walked out of the shack with an wooden box in hand. He was being aided to stand by the hand of the dark skinned African-European Auror, Kingsley Shacklebolt.

The box was thin, and looked mightily important in the hands of the old man as he held it tightly to his chest, while being aided to stand.

"Well Albus, did you find what you were looking for?" the scarred Veteran Auror asked, or more like demanded.

"Alas Alastor, I did." The old man pulled the box from his chest with a shaking hand as with the other, he released the one who aided him to stand. Placing the other hand on the box, he slowly opened it, the creaking of the worn metal joints sounding as if the metal was rusted.

Harry felt a pulse in his magic that caused him to _gasp_. Grasping the area of his chest where his core was located, just over his heart, an unusual Phenomenom occurred. Just as Mad-Eye began to react and berate the old man on his foolishness of opening a possibly dangerous object, his hand coming to slam down on the lid of the box, a black object, no bigger than a normal rock, jumped out of the box.

It hovered in the air a moment, but was not alone. It was joined a moment later with a wand. But not just any wand. No, this wand was the familiar wand that belonged to the old man himself.

"Damn it, Albus. Haven't you learned anything in your long life? You just don't open a strange box all 'Willy Nilly', you fool." the Auror yelled.

Both objects hovered in the air before the entire crowd. The old man ignored the indignant rant from his peer as he made to reach out in order to grasp both objects. They rose in the air even higher, just out of reach of the old man. "No." he groaned.

Suddenly, the wand and black stone-like object began to rotate around one another before blasting off towards the tree Harry stood beside. His eyes 'bug-eyed' out as they then dematerialized into a dark gray-like mass or particles that upon contact, entered his very being. He was physically frozen with fear as the process had both stone and wand particulates enter his very being from his eyes, mouth, nose, and ears.

He didn't notice as another mass of similar particulates flowed from a pocket in the coat he wore, as they flowed around his body before entering his center torso, being absorbed through his clothing, and entering his very being.

The event was very excruciating all the same as just as quick as it happened, it stopped. Dropping to his knees, weaker physically than he was magically, Harry groaned as he painfully made to rise to his hands and knees moments later.

It was the Ex-Auror who noticed and recognized him first as he growled out, "Potter? Potter's here!"

"Wha...Harry?" Hermione gasped as she too then noticed the darkened visage of a cloaked individual kneeling beside a shadowed tree. "Harry." she cried out as she dashed off towards him.

"'Mione, wait. We're not sure it's really him." Ronald made out as he made to follow the girl.

"It is. It has to be." she cried out as she drew ever nearer to her former best friend.

Harry managed to raise his head, seeing the girl draw closer. "Stupid girl." he muttered as he managed to merge himself with the shadows, and disappeared.

Seeing this, Hermione shouted, "No. Harry!" she screamed his name several times as she fell to her knees at the last place Harry was. She wept loudly as the others drew up to her all the while Ronald, came upon her and pulled her into his arms. He held onto her, running his hand over her long brown hair. She grasped at his shirt as if it was a life line, the tears ever flowing down both of her cheeks as she wept.

It would take another few months before she became obsessive for the friendship she once held for her friend. Her friends and family wanted to drag her before a group of Doctors in order to get her the help she so desperately needed. She pulled away from both groups as well as Ronald, driving herself mad with finding her friend. Hermione Granger, in her grief, finished her studies in both Magic and Non-Magical schooling. She left the Wizarding Realm, intent on doing whatever she could to get her friend back, by any means necessary.

In the process, she came across a woman much like herself, named Jennifer Halsey. Both got along like as if old friends. In time, the woman known as Dr. Halsey would introduce Hermione to an Associate of hers named Dr. Henry Jekyll.

The man was more than familiar with the Wizarding Realm, and aided Hermione psychologically to the best of his abilities. Like Jenny, he took Hermione under his confidence and taught her much, and in time, she too looked to the man as her last hope in finding and aiding her lost friend the correct way.

Hermione would be introduced alongside Jenny, to the organization known as Prodigium. Upon officially entering the Headquarters of the place, her hands tingled and her mouth watered, just looking at all of the knowledge that the organization hoarded since its conception. She felt and believed that, somewhere within the extensive library within its walls, was the answer to her problems.

The old man, Albus Dumbledore refused to speak on what happened when the stone and wand became one with her former friend. His secrets held close to his chest so much, that the remaining group of friends and associates he may have had, dwindled to almost non-existence. Only a handful, counted on one hand, remained steadfastly loyal to the aged wizard. But even that was weakening over time.

On June 9th, 2017, everything anyone ever knew, everything they thought they believed in, would come crashing down.

 **Flashback Ends**

Now in Iraq, formerly known as Mesopotamia, Harry Potter, being under the effects of the invisibility cloaks power since figuring out what happened to him two and a half years prior, stood on top of a large desert stone object, observing two men in whom he had been following for several days now. He was heavily clothed in order to shield him from the effects of the deserts sun and heat. The air though dry, was also somewhat windy. With his magic, he was able to estimate that the winds were just under thirty miles per hour. He added several cooling charms to his body to aid himself in ensuring that he did not suffer a heat stroke. This, plus a steady usage of _'Drying Charms'_ on his body and clothes, kept him from sweating and stinking profusely, thus, not giving away his position should he move from where he stood. He shivered at the mental implications of feeling uncomfortably stinky and wet with his bodys sweat. He crouched on the rock as he watched both men, also under several layers of clothes that protected their bodies from the suns rays, observed the small village down below with the man in the red turban looking through a pair of binoculars.

His eyes, after undergoing special Magical enhancements, zoomed outwards towards the same thing the two men observed as a group of Iraqi Insurgents attacked a now empty village, destroying hundreds of thousands of years worth of historical monuments while pillaging the village of left behind valuables, from food, to clothing, jewelry, and more.

Nick Morton, and his long time friend and brother in arms, Chris Vail, watched these events take place. They were standing above a precipice within the mountains over looking the small town, as the destruction and over running of the town take place. Some of the Insurgents were destroying an Ancient stone statue of a pair of Ancient Egyptian Lion Gargoyles that sat on either side of a forgotten King of the Ancient Period, with Russian AK-47's. He bristled angrily at the audacity of these men, as thousands of years worth of history, were now lying in ruin upon the sands of the ground they stood upon. Thousands of years worth of history, gone because of mans cruelty.

Harry had felt that these two men would lead him to what he sought. It was a feeling he envisioned just days earlier as something...elusive, forced him to follow and observe these two men. Somehow, the Fates felt that Morton and Vail would lead him to his quarry, and would finally put an end to his journey. Thus ending his loneliness. He did not know of the fact that his journey would lead him full circle once more, back home to Europe, and back into the same conflict that he had been running from since he left the British Isles the first time.

The Insurgents advanced as they tore into the statues with wild abandon and want, not caring for the loss of history they caused with their weapons and villainy.

Some even shouted in what Harry noticed was Arabaic. With this in mind, he had an idea of which group of Insurgents these men were, and whom they followed. He didn't need to worry, he'd deal with these men all in good time, once his Queen was once more back among the Physical World.

There were even men on either side of the site with sledge hammers in hand, bringing down an nearly eradicated wall that barely stood. Others were either standing in the bed of a truck, using their weapons to shoot the statues from afar, or others sitting inside the cab, smoking and laughing at the fun they were having as if it was an everyday thing to them.

With a pair of binoculars in hand, Nick Morton, wearing a red turban, a sack cloth-like robe over his more civilian-esque clothing and tan, fingerless gloves, clutching a set of papers and a map in his hands, Morton looked back upon the scene within the village. Mr. Vail too wore similar get up with a tan turban.

It was after those same vagrants finished with their destruction and joined their fellow defilers, that Vail decided to speak, "Out of luck, huh Sarge? The civilians are gone. It's filled with Insurgents down there."

Morton didn't say a thing as he lowered his hands, and once more, concentrated his efforts on studying the map in his hands as well as the letter explaining things. Information that belonged to another.

He'd stolen it from one Dr. Jennifer Halsey, whom Harry had little to no knowledge of, nor was he aware that she was connected to his former friend. Of course, Morton had to use the age old 'James Bond-ish' way or charms to get the woman into his bed before stealing the map and letter currently in his grasp.

Harry was impressed with the mans audacity, and knew that when the time came for the two to meet again, well the other age old saying for women everywhere, 'Hell hath no Fury' would take on a whole new meaning. He smirked at the sudden vision of exactly how the good Dr. might react once she and Mr. Morton met up again.

"I guess we're too late." Vail continued without pause.

Looking to the letter stolen from Dr. Halsey, Morton then looked to his friend, "We can do this." Nick Morton turned and quickly began to make his way down the rocky path, away from the mountains precipice, towards a set of horses hidden from view.

Harry stood and followed from above the rocks, as Vail too followed Morton. He driveled on, trying to change his friends mind.

"Oh no, no, no! We are too late. Command thinks we are doing advanced recon a hundred miles from here."

Stopping beside the dark coated beasts, Vail pointed at Nick, "Sarge, you're not going down there."

Morton, whom was by now, placing the map and letter within a sack within the saddle, turned and responded, "You're right, I'm not. We are."

"At least call in an airstrike." the now pleading companion begged.

Lowering the shawl covering his face, Morton replied, "Airstrike? Bad idea."

"A little one. Just...Maybe they'll run off."

"And then Command will know where we are..."

"and we'll do 20 years in Leavenworth for looting." Vail finished.

"Hey, what'd I tell you? We are not looters." Morton said suddenly, without any real heat. "We are liberators of precious Antiquities." Vail said the same thing simultaneously at the end of Mortons poor attempt at ending the argument.

"Right."

"Right." Morton said as well in return.

"But we don't even know what's down there."

Showing the map, still in his hand, Morton responded with, **_"Haram! Haram_ **is what is down there. Treasure."

"No," Vail disagreed. "The translator said, _'Haram'_ means 'Forbidden Knowledge!' Like a Curse."

Rolling his eyes and waving a hand every which way, Morton scoffed, "Around here, that's just another word for _'Treasure!'_ And this guy, this Henry guy, he seems to want it pretty bad. Well, now he's gonna have to pay double." Hefting himself onto the saddle of his horse, Nick Morton then commanded his friend to "Mount Up!"

With a shake of his head, Chris Vail said, "No sir, I ain't going on this one."

"What?" Morton said in mock shock as he moved his horse away.

"I'm not going." Vail reiterated.

"Vail." Pulling out a knife and holding it out, Morton merely smirked.

"What are you going to do? You going to stab me with that?"

Morton did not answer, merely rode up beside his friends horse, and sliced the water sack Vail had hanging from the saddle of his own horse.

Quickly running to the horses side and seeing what Nick had done, Vail cried out, "Oh no, no, no. You crazy bastard. It's a full days ride to the nearest water!"

Harry had to stifle a laugh from where he was crouched, liking this Morton guy all the more at the slick move he pulled to get his friend to comply.

Turning back with a shit eating grin, Morton rode back to his friend, "The nearest water, is right down in that village. Come on, Vail." he said a he turned his horse right back around. "Where's your sense of adventure?"

If he could have, the look upon his face would have cut through Morton, killing him on the spot as Vail then hollered out, "Well, that's just great, Nick. That's just great!"

"Come on," Nick slurred with excitement in his tone, "slip in, slip out, just like we always do."

'This should be fun.' Harry thought as Vail had lost the battle of wits with his compatriot and saddled up. But taking pity on the guy, he waved an invisible hand, sealing the water sack, while at the same time, re-filling it with precious, ice cold water. The man would not notice until they entered the terrorist infected town.

Because there was no shadow in which to walk through, Harry was forced to resort to altering his form into that of a Peregrine Falcon once Morton and Vail were far enough away to allow Harry to drop his cloaking abilities.

Lifting off into the air with just a few flaps from is wings, Harry allowed the wind currents to aid him in reaching the town much faster. He enjoyed the freedom of flight, even when it was under his own power. Having found and mastered his Animagus form several years ago after claiming his vaults and retrieving the journals of his father, the freedom of the flight, the air brushing through his wings. There was nothing on Earth quite like it.

At least as far as he was concerned. And that's saying something.

The flight to the small village would have been short, but first, Harry had something he had to do first. Hovering where the now destroyed statues were once occupied, he resumed his human form. The moment his footing touched the ground, he raised both hands in the air, calling on his magic to aid him. The chunks of stone littering the ground rose up and began to reform. As the statues began to retake shape, several stragglers turned and noticed the spectacle of magic.

Not believing what their eyes were seeing, they quickly came around the statues and found the source of the magical display of power.

Both raised their weapons at the unknown man, hollering in their native tongue, but Harry didn't care as he freed one of his raised arms and with a wave of his hand, one of the men found himself unable to move, his weapon falling from his grasp. His arms outstretched, the now scared Insurgent looked at Harry with fear in his eyes. With his left hand curled into a fist, Harry pulled back with a jerk.

The Insurgent by then, unable to grasp his throat from the magic holding his body in place in a stiff or petrified posture, as he stood choking on his own organs. Blood could be seen staining the tan shawl covering his mouth. His life's precious fluid came out in massive spurts before the shawl fell from the weight of his life blood weighing it down, and the then sight of the mans organs spilling from his mouth.

His heart was the last to fall out upon the desert sands as Harrys _'Organ Expelling Curse'_ had slowly killed the man, extricating his organs from within his body, just as the curse implied.

The other individual had watched his comrade die horribly as he first fell to his knees and then fell face first upon the ground, his blood and guts literally all over the desert sands. The gun shook in his hands as he turned to the one whom killed his fellow Insurgent when the man before him, flattened his hand, fingers splayed, palm down, and made a swiping motion towards him.

Blood too flowed from the mans lips with a single _'cough'_ , his eyes wide, but only for a moment as his head fell back and landed on the ground with a soft _'thud'_. His body fell forward and also hit the ground a second later. The gun still in the mans hand, Harry knew that the body could force the hands trigger finger to squeeze the said trigger at any moment, so he summoned it, and any other weapons the two hand on hand. He vanished the bodies and placed both individuals weapons and their ammo into a pile, while summoning any blades they had on hand or on their person. Being a lover of blades, he preferred them to guns. "Obi Wan was right. So uncivilized." Snapping a finger, a tongue of flame came into existence. Pointing the same hand at the pile of guns and whatever ammo the men had on hand, he melted them with a continuous, flowing stream of fire, leaving nothing but a steaming pile of molten slag behind once he dispelled the flames.

Taking a moment to come to a realization of what he had done as he gazed upon his hands, he then figured he shouldn't care, as these men were Terrorists. They came upon and ran innocent people from their village homes as if it was their right, destroyed precious, historical sites, and cared not for what they had done. He also could feel the stench of Death upon their hands, as no doubt, innocents were slain for their selfishness and greed. So, he could not bring himself to care for the taking of two, despicable, low life, piece of trash that didn't deserve the very air they breathed.

His attention was then drawn to the sound of gun fire a moment later, causing him to turn towards the village. His eyes zooming in, he noticed that the two American Soldiers/ Con Artists had lost the element of surprise.

Both were currently forced on the defensive as they came upon a back alleyway, while taking heavy fire.

"Americans!?" he said as he now had a shadow to walk into since he restored the wall. He came out of another within the alleyway, barely seeing Morton and Vail crash into a door. Harry managed to exit the shadows behind a lone Insurgent falling behind the others.

Grabbing the guy around the neck with one arm, he managed to secure the guys weapon by bringing up his weapons hand that occupied the AK-47. With the arm brought to bare on the mans comrades, and with a single electrical jolt from his fingers into the the Insurgent arm, straight through to his hand, he fired on the others.

Unfortunately, he managed to take out three before the remaining men overcame their shock at seeing one of their own being manhandled in a choke hold and his weapon turned on them. They considered their comrade compromised as they took defensive positions behind several objects acting as shields, only then to return fire.

Harry himself used his captives body as a shield as he held him for a moment, the body being struck repeatedly from behind by a volley of bullets, before pushing the guy forward, his body dancing about as it was being fired upon from multiple angles. He had enough shadow beneath his feet, that Harry fell backwards and disappeared.

The firing stopped as the others looked and saw their fallen comrades, including the formerly compromised dead one. One of the Insurgents, feeling a bit daring, slowly walked to and came upon the one who fired upon he and the others, nudging him with the barrel of his weapon.

The guys blood was flowing steadily out of him from over dozens of bullet holes. He turned back to say something to the others when a set of hands came from beneath the sands, and dragged him under. He shouted and screamed helplessly as only his right hand remained visible as he quickly sank beneath the ground.

The last few men screamed as they watched this happen, their minds going back to the legends regarding such things, with men being dragged beneath the sands to suffer a cruel fate. The lone hand above the sand was twitching helplessly for a few moments more before it slowed and stilled, showing that his Death had arrived.

Another man screamed as he was too grabbed, but he was pulled into a wall. His face was the only thing to be noticed as he seemed to have merged with the said wall. Though a face could be seen, he was now entirely stone, his face forever frozen in a silent, horrific scream.

The final two men were smarter and began to run, unfortunately, the least fastest lost his footing and was pulled back into the shadows, screaming out in fear, until he too was silenced forever.

The final one, managed to exit the alleyway, turning to shoot anything and everything within the alleyway.

The others within the center of the village saw this man, wondering what had become of the others and why their man was firing randomly into a now unoccupied alleyway. The moment his weapon began to _'click, click, click,'_ he knew his weapon had run out of ammo. His breathing was labored as his blood pumped heavily within his veins, the Adrenalin taking over. He then began to laugh as if he survived what his comrades could not.

He made to turn around and wander over to his other colleagues when a blade of sand flew up behind and through him. Silence reigned for a moment, not one gun firing though it could be said that an American voice from a roof overhead had called in an 'Airstrike', just as they ceased firing.

The lone survivor of the bizarre events was no longer a survivor as a seam opened around his neck, blood beginning to flow dramatically. His weapon fell from his now dead fingers as he too fell forwards while his severed head fell back and onto the grounds, rolling several feet from the now deceased Insurgents body.

Forgetting the men on the roof, the remaining Insurgents began to concentrate their fire on the alleyway when four missiles fell upon them, instantly neutralizing them, an American drone flying overhead. A giant ball of flame shot up from the villages surface and into the air, followed by heavy black smoke.

Fire began to consume the village as the vehicle of the Insurgents exploded into the air, and crashed back down onto the ground.

The last of the surviving Insurgents, were now running outside the walls of the village, some even having acquired transportation or two and were driving off in a hurry as if being chased by the Hounds of Hell itself.

The two men on the roof, once the sound of the explosion quieted down, crawled over to the edge of the building they stood upon. Gazing about and seeing the results of the 'Airstrikes' missiles, it was Chris Vail who rose up and sat on his knees, raising his head to the sky as he laughed in joy, "Huh," he said, and with a cry of relief, he shouted, "I am still alive! Ahahaha..."

Nick just turned to his friend as if to berate him, when a rumble sounded. The roof of the building on which they stood near the side of, began to crumble, bringing the roof beneath their feet, down beneath them, tilted to the side.

Both men tried to steady themselves and move, but gravity and forces outside of their control took over as the roof, intact as it was, slid forward. Nick and Chris both lost their footing, rolling forward towards the center of the village.

Neither individual could control what happened next as the ground that was turned into a blackened crater, caved in on itself. The remaining debris and sand tilted towards the hole within the Earth. A pit was then revealed as Vail had just managed to not fall through, a face of a silently screaming woman could be seen within the crevice of the pit.

Both failed to see a darkened, Avion shaped, creature fly into the pit after the crater gave way and became something none would ever had hoped to find.

As Harry flew into the darkened Earth, his right eye caught onto the visage of a familiar stone face of an ever screaming figure. The design of the screaming figure was obviously Egyptian, despite Egypt being a thousand miles in a slightly different direction.

The moment he touched down, he felt the last vestiges of a set of wards he could not identify and were so weak, they easily crumbled the moment he touched down. He then changed into his human form once more, and began to examine the cave-like catacombs. The place he found himself in was vast. He paused as he then felt and noticed a small number of dark figures on either side of and others before him.

Not shaken, even in the slightest, he brought his hands together and breathed into them. A bright light shined within his enclosed palms, showing the redness of the blood beneath his skin as the light brightened considerably.

He then pulled his enclosed hands away and tossed them upwards, becoming a multitude of eight, very small orbs of light. Each one hovered above and spread out, bringing light into the darkened catacombs. He almost stumbled back as he found that the darkened shapes on either set of him, were in fact statues of the Egyptian God Thoth. Each statue was depicted as being on their knees, holding bowls that over flowed with an unknown form of liquid.

Looking up, Harry noticed stalactites above, dripping with a silvery liquid. He let a few drops fall into his right hand. His eyes widened as he realized what the said liquid was, Mercury.

"Incompetent idiots." he muttered to himself as he tilted his hand and let the Mercury fall upon the flooring of the catacombs. But as the liquid fell from his hand, he noticed it fell into a square shaped canal system. He visually followed the course of the said canals as it led into another chamber.

He then felt her before he even entered the chamber. Quickening his pace, he noticed how much smaller the room was compared to the tomb outside of the chamber. Another set of eight balls of light were sent into the air, when he noticed six statues of another Egyptian God, Anubis. All of whom were facing inward towards a pool of ever flowing Mercury. Chiseled steps led further into the now identified prison of his beloved.

The cavern adjoining the Antichamber was man made from what Harry could tell. Dried up, web covered husks or bodies of Priests of Amun from the Temple in Thebes, from what he could make out after his eyes noticed the pleated skirts and scarab signet rings, littered the place. All with their jewelry, and several with still rusting weapons. The canal he noticed, led from the Antichamber, into the pool of Mercury.

His beloveds prison was in fact a Ritual Well, filled with the poisonous liquid. Surrounding the statues and well, was a ritual barrier chain, meant to aid the Mercury and keep her contained below the Mercury filled wells surface.

There were inscriptions upon the chain, warning intruders to stay out, lest misfortune fall upon them.

His eyes could not find any Canopic jars or Shabtis, not a single provision anywhere, made for someones journey to the Underworld. This place was meant to be worse than Death for a single person, back in the Ancient Times.

Three chains were dipped into the well, meant to keep his Beloved below. His eyes followed the chains and noticed how they worked to keep her down. He spotted a pulley system and decided that the woman beneath the Mercury had suffered for long enough.

Looking at the statues of Anubis, he spoke softly with utmost respect, "Forgive me, Lord Anubis." Holding out an outstretched hand, he unleashed a _'Blasting Curse'_ , destroying a single link in the chain with a _'snap'_. Without the chain being intact, the weighted, rectangular blocks above the cavern, slowly began to descend. There were two rectangular, stone blocks on either side of the chamber.

The chains began to rise as the stone blocks fell, and in seconds, the top of a sarcophagus began to take shape. It's outer appearance was somewhat similar to the stone face outside, depicting a screaming figure, obviously female. The Mercury flowed all over the three chains as well as the shell holding the woman he loved.

As the entirety of the coffin finally left the well completely, the Mercury within began to drain from within through whatever cracks there were in the lower foot area of the sarcophagus. Almost a minute passed by when the last of the liquid came out of the sarcophagus, small drops still falling back into the well.

He summoned his magic to his hands as he then wrapped it around the sarcophagus, and with a pulling motion of his hands, it began to come to him. With three short bursts of of magic from his hand that he reformed to look like a gun, he removed the excess chains holding his future brides prison with a _'Severing Curse'_ , while keeping it suspended within the air before him. He then slowly brought his hands and arms down, directing his magic to bring the sarcophagus towards him. He then gently placed it upon the ground away from the dead Priests.

"Beloved, I have come." he said as he canceled his magic. Kneeling before and lowering his head on the screaming depiction that was the lid of her prison. He placed a hand on the depictions head, and another just above where her stomach would be. Closing his eyes, as he placed his forehead upon the head of her prison, he was pulled into another vision, one similar to the last vision he had before, when they had first met.

 **Harrys mindscape**

Once more, he found himself in a vast desert, nothing but sand as far as the eye could see. This time, he was dressed in an open black, long sleeve, buttoned shirt, and a pair of black khakis. The sky was as bright as the last time he was here, hovering in a light blue back drop of a sky. The wind blew at a mild pace.

Closing his eyes and stretching out his senses, he searched for her. A light, girlish giggle behind him, drew his attention as he turned around and beheld her beauty once more, _"My love, I've finally found you."_ , he spoke in the Ancient language of her people.

 _"So you have, My Chosen."_

 _"There is much I have to show you."_ he said as he held her to him. _"The time since you were imprisoned, has long since passed. Time has moved forward. The world of men have created mechanical things in what is known as 'Technology'. In a way, they have surpassed the Realm of which even I was born. We don't have much time. I must free you of your prison as soon as possible."_

 _"You are afraid?!"_ she said.

 _"For you, not for_ me." he said. _"_ _Others_ _will soon come upon our location. I suspect they may have known of you for some time and sought you out. I know not why, but we must go."_

Looking into his eyes and seeing he spoke true as she felt his love for her and her alone, she nodded. As a parting gift before releasing him back into the real world, she sealed the pact between them with a kiss.

She was rewarded with a shock as he dared to pull her closer against his body and lifted her off her feet. Both deepened their longing for one another while her arms wrapped around his neck, one hand flowing through his black, ravens nest of hair. She moaned into his mouth as she enjoyed the power in which he held inside him. _'Yes!'_ she thought to herself. She had chosen well. He will be the perfect vessel for Set, and together, they would rule what they both have long been denied.

Before long, their need to be in one anothers arms had to come to a close, much to her annoyance. He had set her down slowly and released her.

 _"When next we meet, you will be whole, once more."_ he said.

 _"We must find the Dagger of Set."_ she responded back.

 _"As you wish, My Lady."_ grabbing one of her hands, he kissed the back of said hand and then held it with the other as he smiled down upon her with devotion rarely seen in the current modern day and age.

"Who are you?" a female voice snapped him out of the vision.

He cursed himself. Upon the entering the vision with his 'Beloved', he had deprived himself of the coverings upon his head and also forgot to place _'Muggle Repelling Wards'_ upon the cave entrance. So entranced as to make contact with _'Her'_ again, he allowed himself to slip up without meaning to.

Without looking away from the sarcophagus that he knelt before, he replied, "It's not who I am that you should worry about, but what I am about to do."

"Who are you?" she replied again in a sterner voice. It was then that he noticed she had an accent much like his own, and that it was a good chance she'd eventually come to figure out who he was much sooner than he liked.

But in this day and age, he enjoyed the chase. Made him feel alive, but now, that was all about to change. He had to get the sarcophagus containing his 'Love', and get the hell out of there.

"You're a bright girl, I'm sure you'll figure it out." placing his hands once more on the sarcophagus, he and it melted into the shadows until both were gone.

"What the hell was that? Who was that guy?" Chris Vail demanded as he shined the light upon the place where both the sarcophagus and the man whom knelt before it, once occupied.

The woman, Jennifer Halsey walked up to and stared dumbly upon the spot where both person and object were situated just moments ago.

"Jen." another voice spoke. "JENNY!" the higher sounding voice of Nick Morton nearly shouted as he grabbed her and turned her to him, "What's going on? Who was he?"

"I-I think...,' she verbally stumbled, "I have to contact someone."

Half an hour later, while in the air, forced to leave due to a new batch of Insurgents wanting revenge on their fallen comrades, she put in a call to her _'Friend'_.

 **At the same time**

Beneath the streets of London, England, an aged Doctor was holding the receiver of an old phone against his ear. His Associate, Jennifer Halsey was giving him an International Call and reporting on what she had witnessed.

"Uh-Huh, I see. That is curious, and unfortunate. Do you have a description of the individual you discovered in the cave?"

A minute later, his expression became grim as he paled. The door to his private office opened when the visage of Dr. Hermione Granger entered with a stack of files and several books in both hands the said office.

Looking at the person who had arrived, he _'sighed'_ in resignation as he guessed in which person he was now dealing with, "Return to base, Dr. Halsey. You can give a full debriefing upon your return."

Placing the phone back upon the hook upon which it originally sat, the good Dr. Henry Jekyll removed his glasses and rubbed the bridge of his nose tiredly.

"Dr. Granger, we may have a problem."

"Is Jenny alright, Dr.?"

"She is fine, Hermione. Shaken a bit by what she had just come across, but she is physically well." he answered. "The problem is that it may be prudent for you to get in contact with your Ministry. We may need their help."

"What?" she said. "What's going on Dr. Jekyll? Why would I have to contact them?"

"Because it may seem, that your old friend, Mr. Potter has just slipped up, and intends to possibly unleash a very great 'Evil' upon the world."

Silence permeated the room for a few tense moments before Hermione Granger spoke up again, "No. Not Harry. He could never do that."

"Do you know any other Wizard with hair as black as night in a ravens mess, emerald green eyes, a faded lightning bolt scar upon his forehead, and a British accent?"

Hermiones eyes widened as her mouth opened and closed, and yet unable to come up with an appropriate and or suitable response. Harry had evaded any and everyone from the Wizarding World for just over Ten Years, so 'Poly-Juice Potion' was out. No one knew what he looked like in this day and age, and could only guess at how he looked in the current time.

Seeing that she could not dispute the facts, Henry Jekyll watched the young woman then slowly walked up to his desk and placed the stack of files and books upon his desk. She then turned and began to walk towards the Office doors.

"Dr. Granger, I know it is hard to believe the possible fact that Harry has fallen to an Ancient Evil, but we cannot dispute the evidence that he may have placed his lot with a coming Darkness."

"If so," she said as she stopped by the now open doorway, "It is the fault of myself and those I once called my friends. I will do what I can, but I will not allow anyone to kill him nor experiment on him. Not even you, Dr."

"Even so, do you believe he can be saved?"

"The Wizarding World made him into a monster, and I helped when I betrayed him. I hold some responsibilities for what happened to him. I will do what I must to make it right."

"Even if it means having to make the difficult choice and ending him?"

"Yes sir, even if it means I have to stop him, myself. We did this. I can only hope it's not too late to fix this situation before whatever plans he has, come to fruition." with that, she proceeded out of the doors, and towards her office, where she had a ready made connected 'Floo' waiting to be used.

Upon arriving into her Office, she snapped out her 10 ¾ wand of Vine Wood with a Dragon Heartstring at its core. With a flick of her wrist, she shot a tongue of flame, igniting her 'Floo'. Summoning a jar of powder to her hand, she tossed some into the flames as she spoke, "Ministry of Magic, Ministers Office."

 **Meanwhile**

At an undisclosed location, the personage of Harry Potter had just walked out of the shadows with an ancient sarcophagus floating right beside him. He directed it to the middle of the room, which was empty. With a _sigh_ of relief that he was able to finish what he sought out to do for so long, he then looked for a seam around the lid of the sarcophagus. Seeing the seam sealed shut, he thought to himself, "That won't do." with a palm flat down, he jerked the hand to the left.

At his will, his magic ripped the lid off of the sarcophagus. The sight that he had come upon left him extremely upset as he gazed upon his 'Beloved's' shriveled corpse-like body, blackened and wrapped in stained bandages. Having taken a Healers course under an alias several years ago, he snapped his wand out and began to examine what it was that she required in order to be fully rejuvenated into the woman she once was.

His findings revealed that she was alive, but barely, thanks to whatever 'power' she had practically devoted herself to centuries ago. He then learned that she required the life energy of living matter in order to regenerate appropriately.

It was then, he knew what he had to do. But he refused to allow himself to fall to the point where he would have to sacrifice innocent life to restore her to her prime. No, he knew, that in order to make her whole, he'd have to search out those already condemned to Death by justifiable means, or those deserving of Death for their heinous crimes upon humanity. His only hope, was that she would not fall victim to the darkness within the hearts of todays monsters, no matter her own crimes as she had been punished enough as far as he was concerned.

An eery sound of gasping breath drew his attention back downward as he gazed upon her awakening body. Without hesitation, he backed up into the shadows, an idea of where to find the already condemned that no one would miss, already in his mind, **Azkaban!**

 **Been working on this for almost three weeks now since you all wanted this to be updated. Yes, Harry will be dark, but not so where he would take and destroy the lives of the innocent. Even I do not think Set, in human form, would be that callous. The Gods of Egypt had their good parts just much as they had their flaws. As for crossovers, that's debatable as I am hoping to see more of Universals Dark Worlds films that is to come, one of which is the Bride of Frankenstein if I am not mistaken.**

 **So yeah, leave your comments in the box, and I will get back to you. Remember to keep them clean. Until next time.**


	3. Chapter The Dagger of Set

**The Mummy: Rise of an Empire**

 **Ch. 2 The Dagger of Set**

 **I do not own Harry Potter or The Mummy**

 **J.K. Rowling and Universal Studios do.**

 **Positive reviews are welcome.**

 **Authors note: Just found out that Universal Studios is once more working on the Dark Universe series. And so, with that out of the way, let's continue, shall we!**

 **Ch. 2 The Dagger of Set**

 **The Ruins of Waverly Abbey**

 **Surrey, England**

 **Just after Midnight**

The grounds of the first Cistercian Abbey was wet with the dew drawn from the atmospheric moisture in the air, condensing at a greater rate than that at which it can evaporate at the current time of the early morning hours. Two human figures, both baring dark hooded cloaks with the hoods raised, obscuring their identities, casually and yet cautiously, approached the site that was once a Holy place, damaged by flood waters and eroded over time, let alone abandoned and remembered as nothing more than a historical tourist attraction in the current era.

It has remained an historic site for the last 482 years, and yet, the two hooded strangers proceeded forward after emerging from the darkness of the Winterfold Forest near the Abbey Ruins.

"Should we have not emerged from the shadows of this...Holy place, Setepa-i?" a female voice had asked from underneath one of the hooded cloaks as it turned to the one in whom she spoke to. The woman, as it clearly was, her voice was tinted with an middle eastern accent, and the figure underneath, from the under the light of the moon, was smaller in height and width of the other hooded human figure.

"The night is still young, and has already reached half of its cycle." the male of the duo answered in a rough, deep tone. He had to keep his voice level down so as to not be noticed in case there were people nearby. "Being this far from the Abbey gives me a better vantage point in which to search out the closest magical and mundane presence. Even if they tried to hide from me, it is useless. With my current status as not just your mate, but also as Death or Thanatos's chosen champion, I would be able to sense the souls of those trying to hide from my already enhanced supernatural senses."

She nodded as that had made sense to her as she now thought about it. Best to be cautious than be caught unaware. What neither knew was that there were in fact sensors within the grounds itself and cameras hidden in the trees above. The sensors observed and returned the information to those whom planted them from many leagues away from their current position.

The male figure seeing her contemplating on her current thoughts, gently grasped the right hand of the woman walking beside him, and lifted it to his mouth. His lips softly caressed her darker toned knuckles. "We'll be fine, I promise." he said.

Stopping before the main entrance of the site before them, he subconsciously released her hand and raised his left one. Starting from his right, and working his hand over the air going in the opposite direction, that being his left, his hand creating a magical image of the grounds, glowing in a green magical format. This form of magic was designed by an Order of Shaolin Monks in order to detect any and all foreign elements of energy. And since magic was in fact considered wild, and technically an untamed form of energy, he was able to learn this form of magic rather quickly, though it was not easy.

The grounds appeared clear of any residual magic or any kinds of magic known to Wizarding kind, from what the initial scans revealed to its caster. He also could not detect any heat signatures that would reveal any non-magicals body heat. "Place is clear, but there's no telling for how long. I fear that tonight will be a long and rough one."

"Then it's best if we hurry and retrieve the dagger before these...'Wizards and Witches' arrive." the woman said with spite, her teeth gritted after having reviewed the memories from her beloved, of just one of her 'Victims' unjust actions committed against the innocent including him, just two nights earlier.

She learned as she consumed not just the vile toads life force, but her magic as well. That the said magic she had taken, had not only sped up her physical recovery at a phenomenal rate, restoring much of her bodies health, transforming her from a deformed corpse of a mummy into a more human form, but also had left her with the memories of the one whom dared to touch and harm her Chosen.

 **Flashback**

She remembered the darkness. Cold, unforgiving, cruel. She had no idea of time or how long it had passed. And then it was like the world exploded into existence as colors danced before her very eyes until an image came into existence all around her. And it was then that she knew that she was back in the Desert, or was she? She could not quite tell, and yet, she could consciously feel the Earth beneath her feet. Her toes wriggling under the grains of the deserts sands. Ahmanet for the first time in an unknown amount of time, smiled. Her eyes filled with tears that fell upon her cheeks.

She looked and raised her eyes to the sun, feeling the heat as it warmed her body, even through the white dress she wore. Closing her eyes, she embraced the feeling of the light of Ra as it radiated its power and filled her with a sense of hope. And then, ever so suddenly, she felt it.

A power called out to her. She had never felt its like before as she turned in the direction of the strange power. The sand felt warm beneath her feet as she moved forward. The sun felt like a blessing from the Sun God Ra as its rays touched her, soothing her mocha colored skin, despite the nightmarish feeling of her body not being as what she feels at the moment.

The air within the surroundings of which she trekked, was like a small breeze, gentle and soothing. Before too long, an image danced before her eyes as a sort of shadowed speck from with the vast distance before her, came into existence. The combined power of Ra's rays and the dryness of the desert caused the image to appear as if the anomaly was nothing more than an mirage.

As she grew closer to the shadowed object, she felt the power of a bond or link forming within her as the presence she felt grew stronger per every step she took. She realized that the source of the bond link came from the thing or person before her.

Moments later, the mirage-like being she was able to make out, was actually not a mirage, but a man. However, he was still rather young, yet powerful, and handsome, but still young. His hair was short, as dark as night, and as untamable as the mane of a lion. But his eyes, his green eyes as beautiful as the smoothest jade stone, and appeared rather haunted and worn. Whatever fate had fallen upon this person, she would aim to find out when the Fates allowed her her freedom from her shallow prison.

He wore an odd set of clothing that she had never come across before. The top coloring was like that of a shadow, not dark, but not light as well, with a black ring stitched around the neck area of the fabric. The arms were covered to only halfway down his upper biceps. For the lower apparatus he wore on his legs, were a pale blue. Again, the type of fabric of the clothing escaped her. As for the foot wear, he appeared to be wearing something that covered the entirety of his feet.

Much to her dawning realization, he was to be the one to set her free. He was her _'Setepa-i!'_ Her chosen. As he stood before her, she blushed profusely at how handsome he looked with the ridged cheekbones and pale skin. His arms were lithe, yet sinewy. Like that of a swimmer. His figure was lean, not too muscular. And what was even more amazing, was that he didn't tower over her, at least for the moment. She didn't have to raise her head to look him in the eyes.

She raised her right hand and cupped his left cheek and spoke in her native tongue, her voice as smooth as silk, _"Setepa-i!"_

His native tongue was unfamiliar to her as he responded, only after he had closed his eyes and leaned into her touch, making her smile. Before this, when upon her approach, she had looked into his eyes and seen the young man within had suffered much. He bore eyes that had seen and experienced pain, strife, and loneliness. She had also seen that he knew very little of love and comfort, of which tore at her heart, seeing that the one meant for her, did not get to experience what it meant to be truly loved. She would correct this she swore, but only when she had been freed from the darkness that contained her physical body. She hoped that once she was free, she'd be able to enact revenge upon those who dared hurt her 'Chosen', and then visit that same vengeance down upon those whom were descended from the ones who imprisoned her in the first place. Then, he and she would return to her lands and reclaim her throne.

As he grasped her hand and held it in his own, his hands calloused due to years of hard toiling and unjustified punishment, Ahmanet repeated the word she spoke, and it was then that something had clicked in his head, as if some power had taken hold of him and aided him in translating her words into his mind, as she then began to hear him in her own native tongue. She did not miss the scarring on the back of the hand that held her own, and she bristled internally at the audacity that someone would dare physically harm him. The added damage to his body as well as his mind served to make her more upset by the minute.

The former Queen to be, felt her time in this landscape drawing to a close as she peered into the distance and then turned back to him. She knew what was to happen next as she desperately spoke, _"Come find me."_

 _"How? Where are you?"_ he asked.

She placed a blue finger tipped hand over his chest as she looked upon the somewhat muscled physique, her eyes searching his and then gazed down upon his lips, just daring her to taste whatever forces brought them together in the here and now, could rip them apart, she dared to risk sealing the bond between them as she attacked his mouth with a hungering need. Her mind percieved that he tasted amazing. There were no words to discribe how much she enjoyed kissing him. And the skill of his mouth and tongue. She felt him go from grabbing her arms and bringing her closer against him, to wrapping his arms around her, tight against his form, making her moan in pleasure. For too long, she has been denied the pleasures of the flesh, an action that she swore to rectify when chance allowed it.

It was an exhilerating experience to behold, the chance to experience the taste of a man, a real man at that, even if it was for a moment. Alas, the said moment had to end as the spell that had allowed them to find one another has begun to come to an end. Already, she felt the magic pulling at her. It won't be long now before she is once more reduced to the shriveled mumified mass of a body.

Her lips brushed by his ear, _"Find me. Free me, Setapa-i."_

The man who would now be her bonded, pulled back and once more gazed into her eyes. Confusion turned to curiosity as he then nearly fell back. A rush of information, knowledge, and images filling his mind.

Using the newly opened bond between them, she poured as much information as she could into his mind before the magic connecting them could be temporarily disconnected and sealed. He grasped his head, stumbling a bit as he did so, concentrating on focusing his mind and collecting his thoughts.

While he did so, her time was up as she noticed her skin was beginning to shrink in on itself, her body deteriorating at an accelerated pace.

He noticed this as he looked on in horror, _"What's happening?"_ he cried out, his eyes widening in shock.

With one final bit of strength, as her mind screamed in helplessness, she pulled her arms up as her now near mummified skin tightened, her vision darkening with the now loss of her eyes. She could faintly hear him screaming and swearing that he would find her and free her. Seconds later, she knew no more as she was once again consumed with darkness and silence.

As her mind shut down, she could could have sworn that she felt the powerful voice of Set whispering within her mind.

When next consciousness returned to her, she was once more within the vision of where she had first met her Setapa-i, the white gown upon which she wore the first time being very much the same as what she currently wore upon her body once more, with the same jewels returning to her current visionary form as well.

Once again, her 'Chosen' was before her, within the distance of the visions deserts sands. He seemed different this time, carrying himself with more confidence. An even greater aura of power seemed to emanate from his very much handsome form. And yet, he was also very different phsically as well.

His clothing were one of the major differences as he wore a pair of odd black clothed leggings with a matching top with long sleeves that extended to just his wrists, the middle of the top open, showing a much more imposing physique. He bore a slightly darker skin tone than before, whereas when first they met, he bore a somewhat pale pigmentation.

The muscular form he now bore upon his chest and abdomen almost put him on par with what she imagined what the Gods looked like, making her pause and stare in shock and lusting awe.

The wind within the vision was so strong as to blow the end of her gown to her left. She was close enough to him that she saw as the wind and sand was so powerful to the point of obscurying his visual capabilities, forcing him to close his eyes and shield it from the desert winds.

At this realization, she took the time to admire the physical enhancements he now bore, the most likely reason being his need to improve himself through physical training.

His aura seemed stronger as she felt and nearly moaned at the sheer power she felt flowing all around him. His aura was also somewhat darker than before, as if touched by Death itself.

With his eyes closed and his head raised, she wasted no time in closing the distance between them when she stepped around him silently, like a cat stalking a mouse. She lowered her eyes to his backside and had to admire the visage before her, a girlish _giggle_ escaping her lips.

His head lowered as he then turned around to gaze upon her with a sensual smirk upon his lips.

 _"My love, I've finally found you."_ he said in her native tongue as his eyes alighted with joy as he gazed upon her radiant beauty once more.

 _"So you have, my Chosen."_ she replied.

Her smile as she gazed into his eyes, warmed his heart as he softly grasped her by the shoulders, pulling her into his arms.

 _"There is much I have to show you."_ he had said. _"The time since you were imprisoned, has long since passed. Time has moved forward. The world of men have created mechanical things in what is known as 'Technology'. In a way, they have surpassed the realm of which even I was born. We don't have much time. I must free you of your prison as soon as possible."_

She saw the fear and almost sheer panic in his eyes as well as the worry. _"You are afraid?!"_

 _"For you, not for me."_ he reiterated without hesitation. _"Others will soon come upon our location. I suspect they may have known of you for some time and sought you out. I know not why, but we must go."_ he finished urgently.

She had seen the truth in his eyes as well as the love and growing need for her, to hold her and protect her, in his wonderous visual emerald orbs. Knowing time was short and of the essence, and because he had finally found her body, she stepped up and into his space wherein she then sealed a pact with him with a kiss filled with longing and need. A gesture he reciprocated as he wrapped his arms around her and held her body to his own once more.

Both felt the longing and need for one another as they continued the duel of affection. _'Yes!'_ she had thought to herself. She knew he would be the perfect vessel for the God 'Set'. Together, both would live the life they had long been denied and rule what was rightfully theirs.

She knew there was much to know, that she would have to acclimate to the new world and time that he spoke of. But she was not in a position to do anything as she knew her body was not where it needed to be and he needed to aid her in restoring her body to what it once was before her fathers Priests had imprisoned her so long ago.

Their time together had drawn to a close much too soon as far as she was concerned when they pulled apart.

 _"When next we meet, you will be whole."_ he promised.

 _"We must find the dagger of Set."_

Taking both of her hands into his own, he kissed the knuckles of each one, but not before replying coyly with, _"As you wish, My Lady."_ She could see from within his eyes, the devotion, not blind, yet determined to see the events necessary to the end in order for her to rise from the darkness, so to speak. She knew as she touched his chest, his heart belonged to her. For it was not dark, nor light, yet a dark grey as his was a soul damaged by forces she had yet to know of. And yet, he was all the more stronger for it.

Now that they were closer than before, she knew withoout a doubt, that Death had tested him and held no dominion over him. Whatever ancient curse from the God Set would have taken hold of him, had been shattered and replaced by a greater power by Death itself.

Inwardy, she seethed as she had felt the scars upon his arms when she touched them through the cloth of his upper apparel, seen the scars upon the back of his hands, the barely concealed and near faded one upon his beautiful face in the form of a lightning bolt, and the scars that literally littered a portion of his chest. When her arms had circled behind him to hold him, she then felt the scars that practically covered his back. If she was to be a great judge of character, of which she was sure she was, his life had not been a healthy one. The scars spoke of abuse, pain beyond imagining, betrayal, trials, and tribulations.

The said scars proved how strong a person her Setapa-i really was. He didn't let the scars hold him down, they only made him stronger as he rose above and overcame them. But when she returned to the mortal realm, she would swear that she would seek out those whom would dare touch the one she was beginning to have an real emotional attachment too. Ahmanet wasn't sure she could truly call it love, but she was well on the path of feeling it.

Suddenly, her Setapa-i's head snapped snapped to the side, causing him to vanish from before her.

From there, things were a blur as the power of Set that sustained her body and mind, allowed her to merely feel as she remembers grabbing a saggy skinned body that she hastily pulled toward herself as the then mummified Princess sucked the very life from what she could barely make out to be a woman.

What she didn't take into account, was that the woman in whose life force she had taken, also had power inside of her, though it was no where near the same level of power as her Setapa-i. The source of power within the person in which she had consumed, accelerated the regeneration of her body, in effect, doubling the recovery process.

She felt the taint in the womans soul when she consumed her life force and power, the power of Set disregarding the taint as if tossing it to the side. This happened many more times when even more souls with the same power inside of them, were given to her by her Setapa-i as a means of speeding up the regeneration process even further until finally, without knowing how much time had passed, Princess Ahmanet stood in all her glory as she was before her fathers Priests had apprehended her and killed her first love.

She stood within a room of twitching, yet shriveled corpses when a soft, silky robe was slowly and gently placed over her shoulders. The robe was a deep shade of emerald green, the same shade and feel as her chosens eyes. It was appropriate as her hands slipped over his as he held her close.

 _"How do you feel?"_ he asked in the more than familiar voice she had come to familiarize herself with.

 _"I feel...I feel..alive. Invigorated. What are you, and for that matter, what are they?"_ she looked down to the still twitching, and now moaning bodies that were now her slaves, her servants, despite the way they now looked.

 _"We have had many names throughout time, in different parts of the world. From Magi, to Seidr, Sorcerers, just to name a few. But in the current day and age, we now call ourselves witches and wizards"_ he answered.

 _"And the power inside of them, it is Magic?!"_ she queried.

 _"It is. It aided in your recovery."_

Ahmanet nodded in understanding as she then looked at one of the now rising corpses that struggled in its efforts as it rose to its feet. Her Setapa-i had a look of satisfaction at this particular creature as if justice had finally been served. The corpse was dressed in a disgustingly ugly pale red-ish toned clothing, if one could call it that, with its wearer being what could only have been construed as a former toad-like human.

Seeing this, she asked, _"Who was she?"_

 _"Her name was Deloris Umbridge. I had to know if using a magically powered human was more efficient than that of a normal non-magical human. It seemed as if my gamble paid off."_

 _"She hurt you?!"_ she implied as she looked to the man whom held her.

Raising his scarred hand and looking at it, he replied, _"She hurt a lot of people, not just me. Many children suffered under her self proclaimed rule within the school I attended. It was later learned that that was just the tip of the many crimes she had comitted. She had a vile tongue, and her crimes extended to those she had deemed not pure-blooded enough and or were labeled as dark creatures. So many unjustified laws were passed and untold number of innocents suffered because of her hypocrisy since as it turned out, she was like me, a half-blood, born of the House of Selwyn. Only she was a talentless creature who became jealous of the greater power of those other more talented half-bloods and first generation or new bloods with a greater degree of control over their magic, and an even greater degree of intelligence. It turns my stomach to think that because of her and other like minded individuals, many of the magical beings not human were denied their basic rights, even if it meant they breathed or what not, she would come up with a way to take away even that."_

 _"Does seeing her in this state make you satisfied?"_

 _"Umbridge got what she deserved. I normally don't take pleasure from the suffering of others, but in this case, I'm willing to make an acception."_

The steel in his tone revealed to Ahamanet that not only was the woman vile, even as a minion, she was unworthy of the life she lived and yet, even she was repulsed by the shriveled mummified, toad-like appearance before her. Disgusted by the very idea that this woman, this...thing was allowed to scar her Chosen in such a manner, Ahmanet turned to several of her newly created minions and with a nod, mentally demanded for them to tear the toad woman apart.

Both she and Harry watched without flinching as the shriveled corpse that once was a witch named Deloris Umbridge, was ripped apart, starting with both of her arms. The mummified creature that she was, screached out in pain as she was slowly dismantled by her fellow minions, appandage by appendage, until her head was the last to be ripped from her torso and stomped on by another shriveled, dry skinned minion, silencing her forever.

"And so, ends the life of that bitch."

"Indeed!" Ahmanet said.

His head whipped to look at her so fast, it was surprising he didn't have whiplash. "You speak English now?"

Though she maintained her native Egyptian accent, Ahmanet replied, "Your language is simple. The Magic within them aided in making it easier to understand and speak."

"I have waited a long time to see you, even in your true form. To touch you and feel you in my arms, not that doing so in the visions was so bad. Hell, I feared it was all a dream at first. And now, to see you, and to hear you speak in my language, there are no words that can be said to tell you how I feel."

"And yet, I am here now, my Chosen." she said as she raised a fully regenerated hand to his face and touched it for the first time, herself.

"I want to kiss you." he said as he turned his face and kissed the open palm of her hand.

"What's stopping you?"

He needed no further prompting as his lips attacked her own with a hungering need. His arms wrapped around her midsection, pulling her to his body. Ahmanet's arms reached around and wrapped themselves around his neck as she reciprocated the need for the intimate contact.

Harry then, being a daring young man, lowered his arms, and picked her up by her backside, and walking over to a wall, pushed her against it as her legs wrapped around his midsection. Their interaction drownded out the moans of Ahmanets shriveled minions who were compelled by her power to be elsewhere.

For a few moments, neither stopped in the need for air as the need for this was just too great. But eventually, both realized the need for air was necessary as they paused in their little trist. Harry and Ahmanet had to take in great gulps of air, with the former Princess lowering her head against his own. Their eyes closed as they panted, with Ahmanet undoing her arms from around his neck, only for her hands to reach up and grasp his face with effection.

"Hi." Harry said.

"Hi back." she replied with a chuckle, causing him to chuckle as well.

"I never did tell you my name, did I?"

"No, I don't believe you ever did." she said with a smile and a sexually croon that made Harry's blood boil.

"I'm Harry. Harry Potter."

"Princess Ahmanet."

"Pleasure to meet you, My Lady."

"Pleasure was all mine, My Chosen. Now, shut up and kiss me again."

"As you wish, your Majesty." He said as did just that.

 **In the meanwhile**

 **Prodigium**

"You have got to be joking, Ms. Granger. My Godson would never ever allow himself to be lulled in by such evil."

"And yet, the evidence speaks for itself, Mr. Black." The voice of the head of Prodigium replied as he stood next to Hermione Jean Granger, a file in his hands that was extended towards the somewhat aged Lord Sirius Orion Black.

"And you are?"

"His name is Jekyll, Dr. Henry Jekyll, Padfoot." Remus Lupin said as he glared at the man before them.

"You've heard of me?" the man said as he turned his attention to the man whom he noticed had suffered many years under the curse of the wolf inside, if the scars on his face, and the mess of greying hair was evidence enough.

"There's not a were-wolf in the world who hasn't heard of you, Dr. You've caught the attention of many Packs throughout the world when you and your...'Organization'," he spat, "began hunting us dark creatures down. Then, let's not forget the monster inside of you, shall we."

"What? You knew?" Hermione choked, gobsmacked.

"Everybody ever having been hunted by this man knows of his darker half, Edward Hyde. The lives he's destroyed, the women and children he's murdered. His hands are stained with the blood of many an innocent person wherever he goes, branding many as evil. He may hide it well, Ms. Granger, but even Moony can sense the evil within him, clawing its way to get out and be free in order to continue as he has in the past."

"Alright, that's enough." a voice belonging to a Dr. Jennifer Halsey spoke up as she stepped forward to act as a mediator. "We obviously are suspicious enough of one another, but the very real thing is, that we have a very big, very real problem on our hands, and we don't have a lot of time to measure each others dicks."

Many within the gathered crowd within Number 12 Grimmauld Place blanched at that and had the good graces to look abashed as the room became more calmer, yet suspiciously alert.

"Sirius, Harry has unearthed a very real evil approximately 5000 years older, if not older." Hermione said as she sat in the chair before him on the opposite side of the table within the Black dining room.

"How do you know she's evil, Ms. Granger?" Sirius spat viciously as he glared at the girl his Godson once called friend.

"Lord Black, the creature he has with him, was once a Princess who made a pact with the Death God Set. She is by far, the most ancient being the world has all but forgotten, and a threat unlike you've ever encountered." the dark suited Dr. Jekyll said as he slid over a file to the Lord Black who took it with a dark look, a single eye raised as he touched a finger to it, and dragged it the rest of the way towards himself. Opening it, he pulled several pictures out and looked at them. Turning them over, he then looked at others, turning them over as well.

Tossing them back onto the file and leaving them scattered on the table, his glare intensified, "Those pictures tell me nothing."

"Lord Black..." Jekyll tried.

"You're asking me to once more turn on my Godson whom I love as if he was my own flesh and blood."

"Sirius, maybe we should listen." the current Minister of Magic and his wife Amelia Black nee Bones said as she too looked at the pictures and not making heads or tails of them. She grasped his hand, trying to calm the rising anger within the man she loved.

For the years since Harry Potter had left the Wizarding World, much has changed. Old Laws established by the dark Pure Bloods of their world, laws that denied equal rights among the many seeking to help bring their world into the next century, as well as bringing the other sentient beings into the fold as well, were abolished.

Goblins, Centaurs, Werewolves, and many more magical sentient life flourished within the magical world within Great Britain. It was a slow process, taking years to make work. Real problems with need for real solutions were brought to bare as fair and Just Law was established. The DMLE with appropriate funding and with aid from its own version of a 'Q Branch', an idea taken from the now famous James Bond Films, was re-vitalized and upgraded and armed with new ideas and inventions based on the said films, while the ones arming the DMLE was a closely guarded secret.

Only Amelia, Sirius, and a trusted few knew who they were.

The Dark factions dwindled over time due to continued inbreeding, a fact that a loud voice or two had argued and proved more than once when the knowledge was brought before the Wizengamot. There were those who didn't listen and or didn't care, and continued until their lines ended with more and more squibs being born over the years.

When tossed out by their families for being born without magic, a leading group of selfless people being led by Hermione Granger who never really left the Wizarding World completely, and a few like minded others, would rescue these children and through an at the time, unknown benefactor, would house and care for the children, with good, whole and healthy warm meals, clothes, and roofs over the childrens heads, they would eventually be taken in by good families when research was done on them, whether the said families were magical or not.

The shelters were named under various foundations such as the Lily Evans House for the Less Fortunate, the Harry Potter House, a Foundation for those having suffered because of the last Ministration and those among the Dark Factions whose at then marked and unmarked kin had left the children virtually damaged or bereft of a family. More shelters were opened under other names, yet all connected in some form or another in order to house and protect the young, no matter if they were magical or not.

"Even if what you say is true, what makes you think I can do anything, or should? The last time didn't work out so good, as I'm sure you remember, Granger." Sirius growled out.

"The last time, we weren't so well informed and didn't have our heads on right because of Dumbledore. Now that he's gone, everyone whom believed in him and thought of him as the second coming of Merlin, had their eyes opened when Luna's Editorial from the Quibbler came to light, revealing everything that Albus Dumbledore had done to Harry and the injustices he had been responsible for among others." Hermione stated as fact.

That in fact said more than Sirius like to think as she was right. All of Dumbledores skeletons had come to bite him in the ass when they came out of the proverbial closet, so to speak. From the way he handled sealing and going against the Potter Wills, to forcing the magic hating family that was the Dursleys to take the last Potter in.

Every crime that the Dursley's and in turn, Dumbledore had perpetrated against Harry James Potter, and in some cases, Sirius Black himself, among others, had been brought before the Ministry and in turn, the world as a whole.

With Harry's last appearance within Little Hangleton at the time, whatever support the old man had, died with revelation upon revelation that came into circulation almost daily, courtesy of Luna Lovegood and with the full backing and support of her father Xenophilius.

Albus Dumbledore was ostracized from the Wizarding World shorty thereafter, disappearing into obscurity until his brother Aberforth found his body one night, lying up against the tombstone of their beloved sister Ariana Dumbledore. Several empty bottles littered the area near her grave. Autopsy showed that Albus Dumbledore had drank himself to death, literally. The toxicity levels within his blood showed that he died from alcohol poisoning.

Only Rubeus Hagrid had the good graces to dig a grave for the old man, not out of a sense of duty, but out of respect, however much the half-giant felt he deserved. Dumbledore was laid to rest beside his sister, with none save the elder Weasleys, Arthur and Molly at Molly's insistence, Ronald of course came as well. Hagrid didn't have the heart to attend as he only had the courage to grant the old man one final act of kindness, but only because he felt it was the right thing to do.

Harry had been there of course when he learned of the old mans passing, but remained in the darkness, away from the prying eyes of those he knew. He glared at the Weasley Matriarch as the twins had explained to him earlier that day that Molly had convinced their father to at least be there for her in support, and wore a darker look aimed at Ronald. Before departing himself to secretly meet up with Aberforth, the moment the last of the old mans supporters and very few remaining friends had gone, Harry walked out of the darkness, passing the hidden and yet restored home of his parents, walked up to the fresh grave, looking at the near bare tombstone with only a name, a date of birth, and a date of death.

Harry, under a dark hooded cloak, gazed upon the grave without emotion, remained silent for several moments, at least having the heart to respect the dead. When he finally did speak, it was not words of hate, nor were they words of kindness.

"Old man, finally kicked the bucket, I see. Suppose I should be surprised, but that would be a lie. At least you can no longer control and manipulate the lives and minds of tomorrows Witches and Wizards, you damned fool. I made sure of that. Not even your portrait was safe from me as I felt that others didn't need to hear your 'Grandfatherly, self righteous, words of so called **wisdom** '. I hope that wherever you are, that you are paying for all of the many crimes and failures you served unto me and many more. Good bye old man, it was not a pleasure."

With those words finally out, Harry held out an arm and dropped a black petaled rose upon the freshly covered mound of dirt that was Albus Dumbledores grave, turned and walked out of the cemetary. He turned again, and walked backed into the darkness of the night. None would see nor know until much later that for some unknown reason, whatever Deity or Power that looked down from on high, sent a single bolt of lightning upon the tombstone, striking it and leaving a fissure of a crack in the center of it in the form a single bolt of lightning.

Sirius had been there as well when Harry had walked back in the darkness, hiding from sight via a disillusionment charm, refusing to partake of the funeral process. He just wanted to see if his Godson would be there, and wasn't disappointed.

He felt as if Harry must have sensed and or felt him, but he respected the boy turned man enough not to approach unless approached first. When Harry left, he too Dis-Apparated with a slight _'crack'_ , missing the condemning bolt of lightning from on high.

"I refuse to listen to this. I cannot, will not act on my Godson without some hard, irrefuteable proof, that he has truly gone dark and aligned himself with a so called 'Ancient Evil'."

With those words, Sirius pushed himself from the table, rose from his chair, and walked out of the dining room.

The Minister of Magic on the other hand, looked to the door where her husband and father of her children, including having adopted her neice Susan, walked through. She sighed as she turned back and looked down, before raising her head and with a serious expression, she asked, "How bad is the situation and how many people do you really need?"

"The situation is dire. And to answer your question with two questions in return, just how many are you willing to offer and how good are they at what they do?" came Jekyll's repsonse.

 **Current moment**

The doors having closed behind them, the two robed individuals entered the abandoned temple at a casual pace, having paused in the middle walk way, their hoods long having been lowered as Harry asked, "Do you sense its location?"

Ahmanet turned to him with a smirk as she then walked ahead of him with a sway in her step, giving him a view as per every step she took, her backside swayed in tune with the step.

Harry cast his eyes on the said backside, though she slightly turned and smiled seductively at his notice of what she was doing.

'Little minx'. He thought to himself.

 _'What is a minx?'_ she thought back, though she caught on to the meaning of the term a second later as she blushed somewhat when he answered her through their bond by sending her images of her looking very much the beautiful woman that she was.

Still, she did not stop in her advancement of what she sought as she came upon a statue of an robed and hooded angel beside a flat stone surface that looked oddly like a pulpit. She looked at it as if was an odd structure with the way she turned her head to gaze upon the object when she sent a fist through the head of the statue. Dipping the same hand into the neck of the said statue, she slowly pulled her hand out and brought into Harrys field of vision, a crudely designed, curved dagger that looked as if made from blackened human bone.

 _"God of Death."_ she said in her native tongue, _"Mighty Set. Soon, you will have a more than mortal body."_

So enraptured to finally have the dagger in her grasp once more, that she failed to take notice of something wrong with the weapon when Harry was quickly by her side.

He startled her more than anything as his hand grabbed the one in possession of the dagger, "Ahmanet, are you alright?" he asked.

She raised her head to look at him with wide eyes before she then paid more attention to her weapons missing piece as her eyes trailed back onto the dagger itself, her eyes widening even further, the stone was missing.

"Th-The Dagger. It is missing."

"What's missing?" he asked as he noticed a tear falling down her marked face that he then cleared by wiping it with a soft stroke of his right thumb.

"The stone. The red stone is missing. Without it, the ritual cannot be completed."

Her shoulders began to heave when he pulled her close and held her. Rubbing her back with a soothing touch, he said, "Don't worry. We will find it, and then go from there. After all, if you can find the dagger, what says you cannot find the stone?"

He felt her relax in his arms as she melted into him. A few seconds later, she pulled slightly away to look up at him, "How is it you know what to say in order to make me feel better?"

"I don't. Women will always be a phenomenom to us men. I'm just winging it and following my instincts, as they say in this day and age."

She lowered her head with a chuckle as she leaned into him once more, feeling the positive emotions emanating from him, filling her with near contentment.

An unknown amount of time had passed before both began to exit the temple. The moment the doors closed behind Harry after letting Ahmanet out first, he knew something was not right when he felt a bit of pain through his bond with Ahmanet as there was a small rush of displaced air, and Ahmanet gasped with pain. She grasped and pulled an object from her neck when he grabbed her as she began to lower to the ground, from whatever drug the object had introduced into her body.

Instinctually, Harry raised a hand, a dome of blue-ish grey magical energy coming into existence, surrounding them in a protective bubble as he grabbed the crude object from her hand and examined it. Already, he could feel Ahmanet becoming a bit incoherent with whatever toxin had been injected into her bodies bloodstream.

"Damn it." Harry said as he realized what it was when he tasted the drugged needle and spat it out a half second later, "Wha-" she gasped as she fought to stay conscious.

"Knock out dart!" he said as he sent a wave of pure healing energy into her body, dragging her out of the drug induced dizziness that she was currently experiencing. With one hand around her waist in a protective grasp, he huddled them into a shadowed area when a light came on before him, removing the needed shadow.

He felt a set of wards activate all around him, proventing port-keying and apparition. "What the hell?" he hissed through gritted teeth.

"Mr. Potter." a foreign voice spoke up from somewhere behind the lights that kept him from shadow travelling.

"Who are you? What do you want?" he called out.

"We just want the creature, not you." the foreign voice said. He could detect a middle eastern dialect in the voice as it spoke to him, "You're just a pawn in her sick schemes. This need not get any more complicated than it already is."

"Fuck you, asshole. She is going nowhere, except with me."

"Harry, please." a familiar voice cried out. "She's just using you, can't you see that?"

"Granger, that you?" Harry demanded in a now pissed off voice.

She must have flinched at the tone he carried as she replied, "Yes Harry, it's me. Please, come home with me. Let me help you."

"I don't need your help, Granger. I haven't needed you in years, what makes you think I need you now?"

"Harry, you don't mean that!" Hermione cried out.

"Oh but I do, you stupid bint. What do you think I've been doing all of these years, pussy footin' around? No, Ahmanet is all I thought about."

He heard a gasp from somehwere behind the light as he began pulling magic into his free hand, preparing to destroy the source of the light that kept him from shadow travelling when another familiar voice spoke, "Harry, it's Amelia. I mean you no harm. What do you mean, Ahmanet is all you have thought about?"

Harry was surprised to hear Amelia Bones of all people, helping the people out to take his love. He of course had observed from a distance as she and Sirius married after they sent him an invite. He even sent them a wedding gift and a card with his condolence and a bit of fund for the honeymoon. And now, his Godfathers wife was here. But she had yet to act against him, despite the double set of wards that were raised, preventing him from escaping.

"That night, after Azkaban, who do you think I communed with while recuperating from that Hell?" he shot out.

"You...You mean..." The Minister of Magic stuttered.

"That's right, it was her. She called out to me. And if I have anything to say about it, she will be my wife, if she'll have me." he replied, looking down at the last part of his claims to the woman curled into his arm.

The former Princess of Egypt raised her head up in shock as she looked into his powerful deathly green eyes, and saw the love and warmth they currently held for her. "You...wish for me..to be your wife?"

"Yeah." he said softly with a small smile, "I do. I love you. I always have, always will." he then reached into a pocket behind him and pulled out a small black box. Holding it out to her, she took it and held it, looking from him, to it, and back.

"What do I do with this?"

"Open it and see."

"Harry, no!?" Hermione shouted as Ahmanet took the box and looked it over before she realized how it was designed and proceeded to open it. In it, she saw a single gold band baring Egyptian symbols all around the ring with a precious stone for the final touch.

Looking at her love once more, she then asked, "What does this mean?"

Harry took the box from her, and removed the ring. Closing the box and pocketing it, he grasped her left hand and set the ring before her ring finger as he spoke to her, "Ahmanet, last Princess of Egypt, I, Harry James Potter, have loved you since the first time I ever saw you within my mind, within the vision of which we first met. I love you still, and always will. Will you do me the honor of being my wife? My Lady Potter?"

A single set of tears fell from her eyes as her right hand came up to her mouth as she gasped. With a nod of her head, she answered, "Yes, my love. I will marry you."

He smiled as his eyes twinkled with unshed tears, yet full of warmth and love. Sliding the ring on her ring finger, he kissed her left hand, only for her to fling herself into him, her arms wrapping around his neck and kissing him upon the lips, of which he happily returned as he held her to him once again.

From behind the lights, Hermione realized how far gone her friend truly was if he was to give his life to this woman instead of her, this ancient creature as she fell to her knees in angst, her hands covering her face as she cried. Her friend and confidant, Jennifer Halsey knelt beside her and held her friend in her grief.

Amelia Black was stunned at this turn of events. To know that this woman had communicated with her husbands Godson, James boy since that night, all those years ago.

'He must have been preparing himself to meet her, for all of these years. How did we not see this? Just what in the hell do I do to fix this? Do I continue to aid this group of muggles supported by the Crown, or do I just walk away? And if I was to help them, Sirius would never forgive me. Bloody Hell. James, Lily, help me, just what do I do?' she mentally begged.

That decision was taken from her when a voice from among the crowd of Prodigium Agents hollered out, **"FIRE!"**

A shockwave of unknown origins was sent hurtling at the newly engaged couple, striking Harrys protective shield, causing cracks to form. Already she saw the expression of shock and disbelief on his face as he then took on a darker look and reinforced it with more magic, healing the cracks.

"Hold your fire." Amelia cried out as she palmed her wand and made to aim it at one of the men. Only, her wand hand was caught in a powerful grip and yanked upward, causing her to gasp in surprise and a slight bit of pain. Her wand was then removed from her hand as she felt a kick at the back of her knees, dropping her on the somewhat wet grounds.

"I am The Minister of Magic for Great Britain. How dare you assault me and attack one of my people without my orders."

"Apologies Lady Minister, but I have my orders from above even you." The dark skinned, man with little hair replied as he looked at her from the right, having already by then bound her wrists together with what she could feel was some slim plastic hand ties.

"You can't do this."

"I'm afraid, we can." he said as he looked past her and shouted, "Fire again."

Another pulse of the same energy flew out from wherever it came from, and again, struck Harry's magical barrier, cracking it once more. Several more pulses were sent out, and again, Harry tried to add more power to the shield with one hand at first, and then both.

Ahmanet on the other hand, decided to act as with a snarl, she raised her right hand, and before the now stunned muggles and magicals alike, walking corpses began to moan as they came from all areas surrounding the church. It didn't stop there, the ground around the church itself came alive as even more corpses rose from their resting places and began attacking the humans who dared harm their mistress and her lover.

Unfortunately, it didn't help much, as the muggles switched from tranq darts, to actual ammo and began spraying the undead with hot lead, destroying them faster than she could summon them. The vehicle that held the weapon was surrounded by more troops who protected it from the undead horde while the muggles continued firing the pulse cannon on the last Potter and his fiance.

Harry was feeling the drain on his magic as he he began to perspire, feeling the salty fluid flow over his eyes, stinging them. Gritting his teeth, he kept the focus up. Dropping to a knee, he struggled to maintain the shield when he felt the power of the pulses energy intensify even more. He couldn't maintain the shield any longer as his magic gave out on him, throwing both he and Ahmanet back into the wall, both crying out with a cry of pain.

Harry struggled to rise to his knees and feet when he noticed the pulse was no longer active. He dragged himself towards his fiance as he looked to where she too was slowly rising. He grasped her right hand when he felt a sting in his neck.

Being accustomed to pain, he yanked the dart out of his neck, only to feel more darts strike him. No longer being able to stay awake, he slumped forward upon the ground, the darkness rising up to meet him.

Ahmanet seeing her love fall, though still alive, made to rise, but she too felt herself pelted with darts yet again. She was then attacked with spear-like hooks connected to metal wires, the weapons themselves were meant to keep her in place, and yet, causing her all sorts of pain as more spears entered her now bloodied body. In a matter of minutes, Ahmanet herself was rendered unconscious, her head falling forward, instead of being able to join her beloved on the ground.

Amelia and Hermione saw this, and internally, the Minister of Magic was seething at the barbarity of these men. "I will see you all dead for this." she spat.

The man who subdued her, looked at her apologetically as he unholstered a weapon from his hip, pointed it at her chest, and pulled the trigger. There was a displacement of air as the Minister of Magic was rendered unconscious in a matter of seconds.

Hermione and Jenny watched as the now bound forms of both the fallen Princess and Harry James Potter were both bound and roughly dragged towards the government vehicles. The remaining Aurors were then shot with the darts as well after being disarmed and in the manner that they were, the Agents of Prodigium using Martial Art Disarming techniques to subdue the remaining Magicals before knocking them out too, and then dropping their wands before them.

Hermione, before joining her friend Jenny, having watched as Amelia had been shot with a tranq dart, observed as the man who shot her, undid the slip knot tie around her wrists, and then dropped the wand before her fallen body.

Hoping that Dr. Jekyll could help Harry overcome the creatures power, she rushed up to the now chained woman and tried to remove the ring from her finger. 'Tried' being the operative word as she struggled to remove it, but it refused to budge. "Damn it Harry. Why?"

"Mam, we have to get moving before they come too." the man said. She looked and tried to remember the mans name when it came to her.

"O-Of course, Malik, is it?" he nodded, "My apologies. I was just..."

He raised a hand, cutting her off and gave a soft smile, "I understand. That can be taken care of, back at base, not here."

"Right." she then turned to the knocked out Princess and sneered, "Take comfort where you can, bitch, because I won't let you have him. Never!" With those words, she stepped away from the vehicle and walked over to join her friend, Jenny. She paused before the vehicle containing the body of her Harry, raising a hand to the glass panel as she looked to the man she secretly loved for all of these years, "Oh Harry. You will understand. It is for the Greater Good."

 **Dun, Dun, Dun,...And that's a wrap for this chapter as they say. I hoped I gave you all what you wanted and then some as I am preparing for the next chapter. Leave your comments where they go and I will hope to read them come morning. Let me know what you think. Until next time.**


End file.
